Right Place, Wrong Time
by CAT217
Summary: After working a fifteen hour shift straight Adam gets caught up in a shooting at his apartment complex, now Mac and the team must protect Adam. But is it all in vain? Will the gunmen finish what he started? Or can the team protect him? Please R&R. TY
1. Chapter 1

Right place, Wrong time.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI: NY. Just a fan showin' some love.**

**#########**

Adam was tired, dead on his feet, tired, he'd clocked fifteen hours today. He never thought that was humanly possible, but he'd proved it wrong.

He looked at his apartment complex and smiled, just steps away from his nice comfy bed. Adam entered the lobby, looked at the elevator and dropped his head in disgust. OUT OF ORDER, this place was falling apart. That settles it tomorrow he'd go apartment hunting, or at least he would try.

After three flights of stairs he reached his floor, normally it wouldn't bother him, but his feet hurt, his body was shutting down in desperate attempt to re-energize it self. He just wanted a shower and crawl into his own bed.

He reached for his keys, fumbled around with them and found his apartment key. "You've got to be kidding," he grumbled. The lock was stuck again. He had told the apartment manager about it for the last two months. Adam groaned. He fought the lock, as he tried to get it to work a gunshot echoed towards him. Panic spread through Adam, quickly he turned his key, "work," he pleaded, his window was closing. If the gunmen turned that corner and saw him, he was done. As if he was in some badly made movie the gunmen turned the corner. Adams' lock finally turned, he opened the door, you've got to be kidding me, he thought bitterly.

The gunmen looked at Adam, who tried to dart quickly into his apartment and closed the door, and he had nearly succeeded until the gunmen rammed the door open, sending Adam stumbling backwards into his apartment. Can things get any worse?

He looked down at Adam who was paralyzed with fear on the floor, "Right place, wrong time," he cooed and shut the door behind him.

**#########**

"Call came in about one a.m.," Flack began as they walked up to the third floor.

"What time did the first responder get here?" Mac asked.

"According to central he got here about one fifteen a.m.," Flack answered.

"Not much time to make their escape," Mac replied. "Could have escaped out the window," Mac added.

"Thought of that, it's locked; according to the apartment manager the window wouldn't open the lock was busted. He hasn't fixed it." Flack replied, shaking his head in frustration.

"Along with the elevator," Mac muttered.

"Hey doesn't Adam live on this floor?" Flack asked out of the blue.

"He does, but he might not be home, heard someone say his car was still parked in the garage. Guess he crashed in the lay over room," Mac answered.

"Fifteen hours, even I'm impressed."

**#########**

Adam watched as he looked through the peep hole. The police had gotten there quicker then the gunmen had anticipated and in turn had infuriated him, and Adam had the split lip and a cut under his eye which Adam was pretty sure would be a handful of color by tomorrow.

"This is all your fault," he grumbled as he pointed his gun at him.

"Me!" Adam was flabbergasted. "I'm not the one that just committed cold blooded murder, then took someone hostage."

It seemed like he floated over to Adam, brought his right hand back and hit Adam right in the jaw. He had already worked him over giving Adam a black eye, a split lip and now his jaw. He would be black and blue tomorrow. If he lived that long.

"Stand up," he demanded, lifting his gun up and down.

Adam did as he was told. His boss was right down the hall, police going up and down the hallway, and yet here Adam stood being held at gunpoint. And no one knew.

"Turn around."

Adam complied; he felt the man put his hand into his back pocket.

"Let's see if you have anything to make this worthwhile."

Adam sighed he was glad that he took a few minutes to put his NYPD crime lab ID in his car. He had sat in his car for a few minutes, as if on automatic pilot he threw the badge on the passenger seat then decided that he was too tired to drive home, instead he had grabbed a cab. And forgot the ID.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**#########**

Mac carefully looked at the scene, "what do we know about our vic?" Mac asked as he looked down at the body, a single bullet wound to the chest. He didn't see a gun; the perp must have taken it with him.

"Name's Molly Springer, twenty-five single, lives alone," Flack told him.

"Looks like our shooter stood here, and fired. She didn't have a chance." Mac shook his head; his heart always broke seeing innocent people dead like this, he understood gang shootings, drug users being killed, they chose that life, and they knew the risk. But Mac had to separate his feelings.

Mac looked around, "not much evidence," he took pictures of the apartment, he'd had to wait on the ME office to find the bullet.

**#########**

"Adam Ross," he read allowed. And pushed him back onto the couch. Adam watched as the man took his wallet and shoved it in his pocket. "Thanks," he cooed.

He had managed to tape his hands; Adam tried his best to wiggle free, but so far nothing.

"Well Adam, get comfortable. Truth is you lucked out the only reason you're still breathing is I may need a hostage," he patted Adam on the shoulder.

Adam dropped his head. The only thing he wanted was a shower and some much needed sleep. Now he may get to sleep, but it would be the permanent kind.

**#########**

Mac carefully collected a couple of fibers that he deemed odd. He bent down and looked at the lock, "it'd been tampered with," Mac observed, as he took some photos. "We need to get this door back to the lab," he told Flack.

"Will do," he told him.

**#########**

Well it looks like time is running out," he told Adam as he watched through the peep hole, as he watched the uniformed police walking back towards the exit.

Adam continued to work on the tape that bound his hands behind his back.

He turned around and smiled. "Don't worry I'll make it painless."

Adam mouth went dry, his eyes filled with fear, he watched as the man walked towards him. The gunmen smiled at Adam.

Well it was now or never, Adam thought. Adam rushed him, temporally knocking him off balance. Adam ran towards the door, fumbled with the door knob. "Come on," he pleaded. Finally he had a firm grip, and twisted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**#########**

The two detectives walked down the corridor, and closed in on Adam's apartment.

**#########**

Adam heard them coming as he tried to get the door open. He saw the gunmen lunge at him. Adam nervously began to fumble with knob.

"Oh no you don't," he sneered as he put his hand on the door. "Now I'm going to make your death nice and slow." Anger filled the man's eyes. Adam was far from over. Adam kicked him. Aggressively Adam loosened the tape. Finally he was free.

The man charged him, knocking Adam off balance. Quickly Adam regained his balance, just in time to see the gun aimed right at him. Adam lunged at him, trying to knock the gun out of the man's hand. It fired.

**#########**

Mac and Flack were at the exit door, when they heard the shot, they stopped cold. They pulled their guns, but which apartment? They each took a door, began pounding on each door, each tenant groggily opened the door, until they got to Adams. Flack pounded on the door, "NYPD," he yelled.

The two listened carefully; it was quiet, awfully quiet. Until they heard a muffled moan, "Let's go," Mac told him.

Flack took one step back and kicked the door in; there they saw Adam lying on the floor bleeding from his side.

"We need EMS back up here on the third floor of the Springer shooting," Flack barked over the walkie.

"Adam," Mac spoke softly as he kneeled down towards his friend.

"Hey boss," Adam croaked.

Mac smiled at his young lab tech. "I'm going to check to see how bad it is," Mac told him. Mac lifted the side of Adam shirt; Mac felt a wave of relief. "I don't think it hit any major organs, you're going to need stitches."

"It's about time," Flack stated as EMS came back up. He pointed towards Adam, "Hey Mac, the windows open." He pointed. Flack walked over and looked out, "we've got a fire escape, the question is did our perp go up or down?" Flack questioned as he came back through the window. "I need all uniformed officers back up to the third floor," Flack ordered over the walkie.

"What happened here?" Mac asked looking around.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Flack replied. "Didn't you say Adam car was in the parking garage?"

"I did, maybe he took a cab, and I know he was exhausted."

"I've got scratch marks on the lock," Flack added. "Other then this we don't know what happened."

"Adam is going to have to tell us," Mac answered.

"I've got uniforms checking the rooftop and the ally way now, nothing yet."

"This guy is in the wind," Mac told him.

"And Adam is only witness," Flack pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**#########**

"You are a lucky man," the blonde, blue eyed nurse told him.

Adam smiled, cute very cute, maybe this day wasn't going to be that bad.

"The doctor will be right in," softly spoke. And handed him a piece of paper, "Call me," she winked.

He opened the piece of paper her name and number, "I most defiantly will," he gave her a smile. He titled his head and watched her walk away, "most defiantly," he pocketed the number.

Adam laid back and shut his eyes, sleep sweet precious sleep.

"Mr. Ross," a voice boomed.

Adam jolted up out of bed, "what, huh, who," he stammered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the older man told him.

Adam rubbed his eyes, "its fine," Adam groggily told him.

"Let's see what we've got," the doctor looked over the wound. "From the cat scans, and from the nurses' notes, you are good to go. You are going to be sore for a couple of days, if the area gets redder or it begins to burn or any signs of infection you come back to see me. In the meantime change the bandage three times a day, careful when you shower so you don't tear your stitches. Nothing strenuous, and I'll see you back here in, oh say three weeks." The doctor finished, wrote Adam a release note. Now all he had to do is what for someone to pick him up.

**#########**

"Excuse me," the man said.

"Yes can I help you sir," she asked.

"Yes can you tell me where I can find Adam Ross?" he asked.

"I'm sorry no visitors," she told him.

"I'm just not anyone I'm family," he told her.

"No exceptions, if you need to make arrangements I suggest you talk with Detective Mac Taylor, he's given strict orders no visitors." The nurse firmly stated, and went back to her paperwork.

The man walked off, irritated. He's the only loose end. He has to be silenced.

**#########**

Jo walked off the elevator and up to the nurses' station, "excuse me," Jo began bringing up her NYPD badge.

"Can I help you officer?" the nurse asked.

"Detective Jo Danville, I'm looking for Adam Ross," she told her.

"You are the second person today, but Detective Taylor left word that you where coming," she told Jo.

"He's in exam room eight," she told her, "straight down the hall and turn left, last door on the right."

Jo smiled and thanked her.

**#########**

Adam laid back onto the hospital bed. Sleep. He drifted off to sleep.

"Hello," the voice cooed.

Adam shot up out of his sleep, but no one was there. His room was empty. Adam sighed.

"Hey kiddo," Jo said walking into the hospital room.

"Hey Jo," he replied back to her.

"Rough night?"

"That's an understatement."

"I bet, okay Adam we need to know what happened."

"I walked up to my apartment, the stupid lock wasn't working again, and I pulled it out a couple of times to see if I could get it to open. I heard a gunshot, just one, I tried to get it to open, and it wouldn't open. By the time I got it open he was there. I managed to get inside, but he slammed into the door pushing his way into my apartment." Adam sighed.

"Okay do you know the victim, a Molly Springer?"

"He killed Molly? Adam choked out the words.

"You knew her?"

"Yes, she was studding forensics over at Chelsea University, so she knew I worked for the NYPD Crime Lab and wanted to pick my brain. She was a sweet girl."

"Did you date?"

"No, she had a boyfriend, Matt King; he's going to be devastated."

"You took a big risk; Mac said your hands were tied behind your back."

"I know, but it was either that or get executed."

"Okay, why don't you rest a while, I'm going to be right out here."

**#########**

He paced outside of the hospital, this was great, he couldn't get near him, and he couldn't get near his loose end. Police had him pretty well shielded; he had to go back to the drawing board. He walked off into the darkness… He would silence that loose end.

**#########**

"Excuse me," Jo said walking back up to the nurses' station.

"Yes detective?"

"You said I was the second person tonight looking for Adam. Who was the first?"

"Some guy didn't get his name, seemed kind of irritated that I wouldn't let him go back," the nurse recalled.

Jo smiled and thanked her, brought out her cell phone and called Mac. "We've got a problem." She began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you are enjoying this fic.**

**#########**

Mac and Don Flack came walking up to Jo.

"Do we have an ID?" Mac asked.

"Nothing yet, he's pretty stupid to try and go after Adam so quickly." Jo answered him.

"No he's cleaning up, leaving nothing and no one to connect him to either Adam or our murder vic, Molly Springer. Which makes him very dangerous." Mac answered.

"Have you told Adam yet?" Flack asked.

"No not yet, was waiting to fill you in, thought I'd tell him back at the lab." Jo told him. "He's been through a lot. I didn't want to overload him." She added.

Mac nodded.

**#########**

Adam paced in his hospital room, he wanted to leave, and he hated hospitals. And forget about sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw the gunmen. Standing there grinning at him as he lowered the gun on Adam.

"Hey Adam," Mac said coming into the room.

"Oh hey Mac," Adam answered as he continued to look out of the window.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just ready to get out of here."

"Do you have someplace to stay?"

"I'll manage."

"Adam, are you even listening?"

"I heard you, I just want out of this hospital."

"Okay we'll see what we can do."

Adam just stood there, starring off out of the window.

Mac wasn't sure if we was okay, he knew that his young tech was pretty strong, he'd survived being taken hostage on the Irish drug bust, a car bomb and then nearly getting killed when he witnessed a woman getting murdered on a live chat. Now this, he just wish that he knew what Adam was thinking.

**#########**

"Well that was a bust," Jo sighed.

"Let me guess, he avoided the security cameras," Flack answered.

"Well let's hope that Adam can give us a solid ID."

Mac walked towards them.

"How is he?" Flack asked.

"Don't know to be honest."

"He's been through a lot," Flack replied. "It's not easy looking down at a barrel of a gun," he added.

"Maybe," Mac turned and looked down the corridor.

**#########**

"Okay Adam," the young nurse giddily spoke.

"Thanks, I never got your name," he said to her.

"Amber Silver," she smiled.

"Well Amber it's nice to meet you. And I'll defiantly give you a call." He smiled.

Normally she was shy and wouldn't dare ask a complete stranger for their number, but there was something about Adam, he had a sweet smile, and soft eyes. And besides that she thought he was really cute.

**#########**


	6. Chapter 6

**#########**

"Are these Adams' clothes?" Lindsay asked walking up towards her husband.

"Yeah, not much on his clothes, a couple of fibers, I'm about to see if the tape that he used to bind Adam has anything useful." Danny told his wife, as he picked up the tape.

"Do you know how he is?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing yet," Danny sighed, he put the tape into the fumier to see if could get any hairs, fingerprints, skin cells, anything to help ID the creep who did this to his pal.

**#########**

"You ready?" Jo asked Adam placing a motherly arm around him.

"Yes please," Adam anxiously. "I know I haven't said it before, but thanks Jo." Adam added.

"For what?"

"For not making me feel like a victim."

Jo softly smiled at the young lab tech.

**#########**

He had returned back to the hospital, looked across and watched him exit the hospital, with three people. Cops he assumed.

He recognized one; he'd seen his picture in the newspaper, and on TV. The gunmen reached into his memory—ah yes, he ran the crime lab, but his name escaped him. Is that where they were taking his loose end? There was only one way to find out. Next stop—NYPD Crime Lab. He'd find an opening to shut up his loose end, the only question he had was he going to kill Adam Ross nice and slow or fast?

**#########**

Danny and Lindsay starred at the tape, hoping that it would speak to them. Tell them the name of the guy who killed a young woman and nearly took the life of their friend and colleague.

"We've got a print," Danny cheerfully said as he smiled over at Lindsay.

"Well let's run it and find out who Adam uninvited guest is," Lindsay replied.

They scanned the fingerprint, and crossed their fingers.

**#########**

They barely made the door when Adam was greeted by some uniformed officers, who patted him on the back, told him that they where glad he was okay, and that they'd find the guy and put him behind bars and throw away the key.

Adam thanked them for their support, but all he wanted was to go somewhere familiar, some place where he could feel safe. He hated feeling like this, helpless and knowing that the gunmen was still out there, more then likely wanting to finish what he started which left Adam feeling uneasy. He had no place to stay, he wasn't about to reach out to his friends, he couldn't put them in that kind of danger. He was afraid to ask what was next. He didn't even want to think about it, he just didn't want to think about it.

**#########**

Danny clicked the enter key and hoped against hope that the fingerprint would be in their system. "Boom," he half way shouted. It was in the system. Danny smiled. "Gotcha."

They where walking by when Danny brought the picture of the gunmen up. Adam stopped cold in his tracks.

"Adam?" Mac called.

Adam had tuned everything and everyone out; it was him, the gunmen. Adam walked over towards Danny and pointed. "That's him," Adam dryly said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Positive, that's the guy I'd never forget what he looked like." Adam said in a matter of fact voice, but still ever so calm, still ever so detached.

"The guys name is Murdock Tompkins. He's got a rap sheet a mile long, everything from petty robbery to murder. This guy is one bad man." Danny told them.

"And now we have to find him before he finds Adam." Mac told them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Smuffly thank you so much for all the great reviews. **

**#########**

Adam sat quietly as he and the rest of the team sat around the table in the conference room. The topic of discussion: Adam. "He can stay with us," Lindsay spoke up first.

"Not an option, you two have Lucy to watch out for," Mac pointed out.

"Why don't we rotate him between me, Mac and Hawkes?" Flack offered up.

Adam was getting madder by the minute, I am sitting right here, please stop talking about me like I'm not here. Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself. Adam mind screamed, why can't they just ask me. Why can't they just treat me like before?

"What about a safe house?" Danny offered.

"He'll be expecting that," Mac responded.

"You can just stop," the young lab tech shouted. They all looked at him, giving him that same look. He hated that look, the look of pity, the look of feeling sorry for him. He loathed that look. "Forget it," he got up and left.

Leaving them all behind.

**#########**

He leaned up against his locker, closed his eyes. His head felt like someone had taken a jack hammer to it; the lack of sleep hasn't helped either. But every time he closed his eyes, every time he tried he saw the barrel of that handgun. And the team treating him like that, though they meant well didn't help either.

Slowly he opened his eyes, spotted his black duffel bag, Danny had brought back with him. He was glad that he had; now all he needed was a shower.

**#########**

"Did you find him?" Jo asked.

"Someone saw him storming off towards the locker room." Mac said in relief. "I know this has been hard on him, but I've never seen him like this. Adam is so laid back."

"He's had to deal with a lot Mac; I mean he was held at gunpoint, if that gunshot was four inches to the right, Adam would be in the morgue right now." Jo stated.

"I know I just wish he'd talk about it. We can all see it eating at him, he's withdrawn, I haven't seen him eat anything, and it's been over twenty-four hours since he's slept, put all that together it puts Adam on a mental downward spiral."

"I know he needs to deal with this, but right now the biggest thing we can do for him now is treat him like Adam."

**#########**

His head still hurt, but at least he didn't stink anymore. He popped a couple of aspirin and cupped some water and downed the pills, hoping that they would bring relief to his pounding head. He looked into the mirror, he looked like crap, and his bruises on his face had started turning a harder color of purple and yellow, not to mention that the circles under his eyes made him look paler then what he was. He popped out his hip and looked down at his side.

"_You're dead," he hissed as he brought the gun down onto Adam chest hard. _

_No, this isn't happening, he tried to scream for Mac, but the words failed to come, trapped in his throat. He fought hard, taking and forcing the gun off his chest. _

"_If you live, I'll find you, and we'll finish this at a later date. My promise to you," he whispered in Adam ear. Adam helplessly watched him escape out of the window and heard the clanking of his boots on the fire escape._

He heard footsteps coming up from behind him shaking the bitter memory from his mind. "Hello?" he hollered no answer. "Mac is that you?" Fear washed over him like a wave. Gripping the sink, while fear pumped through him, he tightly shut his eyes.

"Hello Adam," the cold voice cooed.

He refused to look up into the mirror to see him. "You're not here," he whispered.

He laughed. The sound of the hammer being pulled back echoed all around him.

Adam heart raced, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening that's all his mind kept repeating. He was about to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**#########**

"That is one long shower," Jo observed.

"Yeah it is, maybe he's just trying to clear his head." Mac offered up.

"So what are we going to do about Mr. Tompkins?" Jo turned and looked at Mac.

"He's in the wind, not much we can do, just try and keep Adam out of his sights. I've got all units out with his mug shot. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"And if we don't? I mean we can't hide Adam forever, eventually he'll have to try and get back to some sort of a normal routine."

"True but right now Adam doesn't have much of choice."


	8. Chapter 8

**#########**

Mac walked into the locker room, "Adam," he called looking around for the young lab tech.

Macs' voice tore Adam out of his alternate world, Adam blinked looked into the mirror; there was no gunman, no one but him. Was he loosing his mind?

"Adam," Mac said coming towards the shower area.

Adam looked over, "Oh hey boss."

"Thought I was going to have to bring in water rescue," he told him trying to get a smile, a laugh any emotion what so ever out of the lab tech.

Adam smiled. "I guess I just lost track of time." And my mind, he silently thought.

Mac nodded, and then he noticed something. "What's that?" he pointed at Adams' chest.

"Just a bruise," he calmly replied.

"Adam that's not just a bruise, that bruise is in the shape of a gun muzzle." Mac narrowed his eyes, "What happened?"

Adam shrugged, and turned to open his locker. That's when Mac noticed several scars on his back, "What's with the scars?"

"I was real clumsy as a kid," he coolly answered; he quickly slipped his t-shirt on and threw his bottle of aspirin in his duffel bag.

"Alright, but Adam I'm just trying to help. Just trying to be a friend," Mac started to turn and walk away.

"Hey Mac," Adam called.

Mac stopped and turned.

"It's just hard you know," he said.

"Adam I know," Mac responded.

"I don't think you do," he retorted.

"Adam sit down," Mac told him.

Adam did as his boss asked him too.

Mac let out a huff, and looked over at the young tech lab. "A while back we were on a routine drug raid; I followed after one of the suspects to the roof of the building. It was pouring down rain; I didn't even see him come at me. The next thing I know he's got my gun and is pointing it at me, and then he pulls the trigger, thankfully the gun jammed. I took him down after that. But after that I started to question myself. I started to wonder if I could continue to do my job. I had doubt."

Adam listened intently to each word; he was amazed he always categorized Mac as a superhero, like Batman or Superman. But here he was telling him something intimate something that Adam was sure that no one else on the team knew. Mac was showing a side that Adam knew all to well, the side of fear, doubt and self conscious.

"But you stayed."

"I did, I thought long and hard about things and came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to let fear run my life. And that's why I'm telling you this, so you don't let fear run yours."

Adam nodded, he was right and he knew it. "Thanks." Adam smiled.

"And when you're ready I'll be here to listen, okay." Mac patted Adam on the back and smiled.

"I know, it's hard I'm so use to dealing with things on my own," Adam admitted. There he had said it.

Mac smiled, "I know it's not easy, so let us be your support. Okay."

"Thanks, oh hey Boss can I get something to eat I'm starving."

Mac laughed, "Sure come on." Mac patted Adam on the back.

"Hey did anyone find my wallet?"

Mac stopped, "Your wallet? No why?"

Adam sighed. "He took it then."

"This may be good; we'll red flag your cards, that way when he uses them we'll be able to find him. Okay let's get you fed, I know this great sandwich shop around the corner"

**#########**

Jo fired the weapon; please let this be a match she silently pleaded. And as if someone heard her it was. "Yes, thank you!" Jo exclaimed raising her arms in the air to celebrate. She immediately ran the bullet through IBIS, hoping for something. She didn't expect what she got. The bullet Sid pulled from Molly Springer had been matched to a nine millimeter glock that has been used in more then seven homicides. Now she had to find the files that match each homicide.


	9. Chapter 9

**#########**

He sat in the diner listening to a very interesting conversation. He knew it was dangerous, but after all isn't that his line of work? Dangerous. The NYPD had his mug posted everywhere. Why, because of a lab tech that worked at the NYPD Crime Lab, Adam Ross, that's who. Just his luck he had to have a wanna be cop cross his path. He'd fix that, but he had to have a plan, a solid plan. After all he had the blue wall protecting him. Then he grinned, it so crazy that it could work. It had to work. And by the time they figured it out, he'd be dead. His loose end would be silenced.

After all he'd done that with Molly Springer. He'd gotten the information how he always has—bribery, blackmail whatever was at his fingertips, and then ultimately murder. No witnesses it made the game to dangerous, sure he got his kicks walking that tightrope, but there was dangerous and just plan stupidity. He'd perfected the game. Sure he'd been a punk, wet behind the ears rookie who didn't now how to pick pocket let along get away with murder. However he learned real quick how to after he was put in prison several times. But like everything evolution molded him, perfected him and no Lab Geek was going to stop him…

**#########**

3 Months earlier…

He'd been casing the joint for the last month. He noted when the manager opened how long before the first employee arrived. He was meticulous at what he did, and that is why he's never been caught. Except for this job, it was a diamond store, if everything went accordingly it would net himself a nice chunk of change. He made his way to the store, coming up behind the store manager. "Act casual, and everything will be okay." He shoved the gun into the managers back. "Just two co-workers coming in for the day."

The manager nodded. The gunmen kept his hat down, and avoided the security cameras. "Let's turn these cameras off." He demanded as they walked into store.

The manager obeyed.

The gunman smiled and threw a duffel bag onto the glass counter, "fill it."

He did as he was told. He gently empties each velvet case into the duffel bag. He finished, put his hands in the air and took a step back.

The gunmen smiled, "sorry pal no loose ends." And shot the store manager, sending the bullet right between his eyes. He watched as the life drained from the mans' eyes. Watched as he fell lifeless to the floor. "It's just business, you understand."

He turned with a spring in his step until he saw her, Molly Springer standing in the doorway of the jewelry store. He wasn't sure why he hadn't shot her, right then and there. No loose ends that was and is his motto. It is what made him so successful. Maybe it was the astonishment that she'd crept in without notice. Whatever the reason the delay caused her to escape; he'd have to find her. Shut her up, maybe he just wanted a good hunt. A challenge, he grinned okay he'd play and he'd win, he always did.

**#########**

It had taken him a while but he'd found her, he knew she hadn't told anyone, but that didn't matter. He couldn't take that chance, not now, not when everything was going so well. It was easy to break in, too easy, which made him smile. He looked around the apartment nothing spectacular nothing worth stealing. "Too bad," he muttered to himself. That's okay murder would have to do. He coolly took a seat on the couch and waited.

He heard the key turn the lock, and watched her walk in, "hello," he grimly greeted her. She stood there froze, he'd found her, this isn't happening; this is some sort of bad dream. "Please come in, you and me we've got unfinished business." No it wasn't a dream.

Molly Springer apologized silently to her parents, to her boyfriend Matt King. She apologized to herself for being stupid, for being silent. To what was about to happen to her. She'd begged for her life, like a dog begging for a treat. But her cries would fall on deaf ears. He smiled almost sweetly at her as he aimed his gun and fired. Watching as the life drained from her eyes, that look was intoxicating, he made his blood run hot. It was the one thing in his life that he was good at, the one thing that brought him joy, brought him a sense of meaning.

This brought him back to the problem at hand—Adam Ross. Those two cops didn't know it yet, but they were the key in helping him murder. He smiled as he threw down the money on the table and walked out to get the ball rolling.

**#########**

Adam stood off to the side alone looking out to the window; he drew his phone out of his pocket along with a number. It dialed and listened to the ring. His heart was thumping, along with his head which had dialed down to a low pounding.

"Hello," the soft voiced answer.

"Hi Amber?" he responded.

"Yes, who is this?"

"We met early today, Adam Ross you gave me your number."

"Oh yes, hi."

"I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me, and to tell you that I would love to take you out."

"I'd like that, I was pretty nervous about giving you my number. So anyway what did you have in mind?"

"I'd love to say we can go out tonight, or tomorrow night. But I've got a real big case and I'm not sure when I'll be able to take you out, but I'd like to talk to you. If you want to text or just call, I'm normally up pretty late. And it would give us a chance to talk."

"That sounds good, I'm pretty busy here at the hospital we've been short staffed so I've been working double shifts. So that would be perfect. Oh and Adam I hope you are feeling better."

"I am, thanks so I'll talk to you soon?"

"Absolutely."

Adam hung up, and smiled to himself.

**#########**

Mac, Hawkes and Flack stood in Mac office, "so who's taking him?"

"I say we flip for it." Hawkes suggested.

"Sounds fair."

Flack produced a quarter. "Heads, wins, tales looses."

"Okay, I'll call it, tails." Hawkes answered.

Flack flipped the coin and smacked it down onto his hand. "Heads."

Hawkes smiled, he was out.

"Well Mac it's just you and me."

"I'll call heads."

Flack repeated the flip and smacked it on his hand. "Ah so sorry, tails. Have fun." Flack smiled and waved good bye to Mac.

Mac stood alone in his office, and frowned. Wasn't he the boss? How had he gotten roped into babysitting?


	10. Chapter 10

Normally I never add song lyrics to my fics, however I felt there was a particular part that called for it. I had the day off today so here is chapter 10. Enjoy.

**#########**

"You ready?" Mac asked walking up to Adam.

"Ready?" Oh crap what was going on?

"You're going to be bunking with me."

Are you serious? I can't. "Um so I don't get a choice?"

"Nope, plain and simple."

Adam wouldn't win and he knew it, so he grabbed his black duffel bag and followed Mac to his car.

Once inside Adam leaned the seat back and shut his eyes, no conversation, no laughs, and no swapping stories between them. Just silence. Mac wondered what had he gotten himself into. Sure he wasn't exactly thrilled about 'babysitting' but he thought that maybe he would get to know his lab tech. Adam was one person on the team that kept his distance, only allowing what he wanted people to see. There was no doubt that he loved his job, no question that he loved the team. But he was always so very stand offish. Maybe he'd learn something. Maybe Adam would put down his guard long enough for Mac to learn something. Truth is he liked Adam, he thought of each of the team as a part of his family. Mac didn't have any, not anymore. First he'd lost his dad, then mom died a few months later. And of course Claire, his sweet precious Claire who had been the love of his life. Mac sighed, and scolded himself for going down that grim path.

He turned on the radio to shake off the bitter thoughts he was having. Looked over to see Adam sound asleep, and learned something that he wished he hadn't learned. Adam Ross snored. And loudly.

**#########**

Jo went through the files; each one matched the last file. He never left any witnesses. He always cleaned up, he never left anything behind. Each crime was clean, cameras turned off, and the victim, normally a store manager executed. Jo dropped the file back onto her desk, so where does Molly Springer come into play? Jo played with her pencil trying to run a few ideas threw her head. She spun different scenarios in her mind. She would have to pay a visit to each jewelry store, find out what happened on those days. Jo Danville had her work cut out for her.

**#########**

Mac pulled into his spot and parked. "Hey Adam," he nudged the young man.

Adam mumbled something incoherently.

"Get up."

Adam stretched and followed Mac to his apartment.

"You can stay in that room there," Mac pointed to the spare bedroom, "the bathroom is down the hall and to the right, fridge is stocked." Mac turned around and looked at Adam. "But above anything do not touch anything."

Adam nodded, he walked into the spare bedroom and his phone rang. Looking down at it, he sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this. "Hey Matt," Adam answered.

"I'm sorry about Molly." Adam was no good at this sort of thing.

"Adam," he sniffed and sobbed. "I…I…I don't kn…ow what I'm go…ing to do without her," he cried.

"I know man, I wish I could say something, do something," Adam softly told him, trying to be supportive.

"Just pro…mise me, promise me you will fi…nd who ever did this," he sobbed.

"Matt I can promise you that Mac and everyone else will use every resource at their disposal trying to find the person." Adam cringed at the word, 'promise' it use to mean something, it use to mean goodness, a promise to do what is right. It used to mean a bond. Now for Adam it meant living in fear, it meant for him loosing his life.

"I… I… I just don't know what I'm go…ing to do without her. I was going to pro…pose to her, you know." Adam heard him crying, sniffing, and trying to make sense of this. And the truth is there is no way to make sense of this. Molly Springer was a good person, who had a sweet personality and it wasn't fair that Murdock Tompkins took that away from her, away from her family and those that loved her.

"Matt, I know, look you need to be with her parents, her family. Being together will help. Please just don't try to do this alone." Adam begged. He didn't want his friend to be alone. Then it dawned on him, his own words came back to haunt him. 'Don't try and do this alone'. Adam gritted his teeth.

"I ha..ve to go," he sobbed.

"I'll call you tomorrow, alright."

Adam sat down on the bed ran his hands threw his hair. He turned to see Mac leaning against the doorframe looking at him. "Was that Molly boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's not good."

"I wish I could say it gets easier, but it doesn't."

"I just wish this never happened." Tears streamed down the young man face. Oh great Adam show Mac what a baby you are. "Listen, I'm really tired I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Mac nodded and closed the door behind him.

And there Adam sat in an unfamiliar place. He got up and flipped on the light, looked around and saw a bookshelf. He saw books on forensics, DNA, anything dealing with techniques on crime scenes. Then he saw a small book, no title on the side, a simple white photo album. Adam knew he shouldn't, but his curiosity got the best of him. He slid the album out of its place and opened it. The first page was of Mac and who Adam had concluded was Claire, on their wedding day. Mac was in his fully dressed marines' uniform. Claire wore a simple lace dress, pretty vintage from what Adam could make out. He flipped through the album, he found one picture in particular funny, Mac and Claire each making funny faces at each other. Adam let out a laugh. Who knew Mac Taylor had a sense of humor?

"What's so funny?" Mac said opening the door.

"Oh uh, um, well, you, oh crap." Adam scrambled and put the album back. "Nothing, sorry boss, I won't touch anything else."

Mac didn't say anything, raised his eyebrow and shut the door.

Adam felt relief. He made a mental note: DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!

Adam laid down on the bed, and looked up into the dark room. His mind wondered towards the past, Mac had asked him about the scars on his back. He remembered that day. It was his last day in Phoenix…

_I feel just like I'm sinking  
__And I claw for solid ground._

_Dinner time in the Ross household was anything but family time. His dad sat at the head of the table, guzzling down what Adam had counted his fifth beer. _ _He hated it, that stuff made him into a monster. His mom was on the other end her head down eyes glued to her now empty plate. No one left the table until Charles Ross was done. Adam slowly ate his, he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, he had to time things just right. If everything goes well neither one of his parents would care._

"_Adam, you excited about graduating?" his mom asked breaking the awkward silence.. _

_His dad grumbled, "Please." _

"_Very," he said ignoring his dad._

_Tomorrow, work," he barked. _

_Adam knew what he meant; Adam closed his eyes as if he was trying to muster up enough courage to stand up to his dad. "Um, actually, I got into NYU, full science scholarship."_

_Charles Ross slammed his fist down on the table. "No, work, tomorrow," he yelled. _

"_I'm leaving right after graduation." Adam stood his ground. He knew if he didn't he'd be trapped here. There was no way Adam was going to end up trapped here._

_Charles Ross laughed. "You think you're so smart," he growled. Charles Ross stumbled up out of his chair took an empty bottle and shattered it on Adams' back. _

_Adam winced in pain. Charles Ross looked down at his son and smiled. "You're not going anywhere." He growled as he pushed Adam down onto the floor. "You think you're so smart." Charles Ross stumbled off towards the couch and crumbled onto it._

_Harriet Ross cut Adams' shirt off, and began to remove the glass shards from Adams' back. Adam winced with each shard. _

"_You leave, don't worry about your father," she sobbed. "I'm so proud of you." She finished bandaging his back. _

"_I just wish he understood." Adam sobbed. He never understood why Charles Ross hated him, he never understood and maybe he never would. _

_Harriet Ross kissed the top of her sons' head. She wished that she could have taken Adam and ran, ran to the other end of the world. But she hadn't but Adam did and she knew that he would be gone by morning, her son would be gone. And she'd be left with a monster, alone. _

_Adam went to his room packed what he could pack and waited until his father passed out. Then he left. And never looked back. _

_If all of the strength and all of the courage  
__Come and lift me from this place.  
__Full of Grace…_

It seemed like Adam floated back to the present. Tears streaming down his face, he wiped them from his cheek, closed his eyes and forced his mind to go blank. He had learned how to do that trick his mind into forgetting things. Adam had been very good at that, he had a lifetime of practice. Now if he can get through the night without a nightmare he'd be okay. At least that is what he tricked his mind into believing, but truth is Adam was beyond okay…


	11. Chapter 11

He hid in the ally, he had it all worked out. Tompkins started stumbled out of the ally, wobbling with every step, he closed in...

"Hey Simmons," he heard anther guy call; Tompkins fell into the darkness of the ally molding his body up against the building.

"What's up?"

"You forgot your wallet."

"Thanks," he answered as he got into the patrol car and drove off.

Tompkins watched as the man drove off, now what was he going to do?

**#########**

Jo got to the lab earlier then usual. She had a lot to do and not enough time to do it in. She thought long and hard on how she was going to work each case. Cold cases where extremely difficult especially with the lack of evidence that she was faced with. Jo decided that the best way to tackle this was to start with the last case to the first. Hopefully working backwards will eliminate a lot of leg work.

Now all she had to do is connect the dots.

**#########**

He looked over at the clock, is she serious? "Jo do you know what time it is?" the dark haired detective yawned out.

"You know what they say, early bird gets the worm." She chirped.

He was aggravated, who was this chipper at four in the morning? "Alright, give me thirty minutes."

"I'll have a large cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich waiting for ya."

Flack turned on the lamp next to his bed, rubbed his face and yawned. She was enthusiastic he'd give her that. But four in the morning?

**#########**

Adam stretched out bringing to life each muscle, he groggily got up, checked the clock. He knew Mac would want to be prompt. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. Quietly he crept through the apartment making sure not to wake Mac. He wasn't sure what time he got up but he didn't want to wake him up if he wasn't ready to be up yet.

Adam looked in the mirror, he felt rested but he also felt like crap. He splashed cold water on his face, cleaned up and headed back out to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and made scrounged around for something to make breakfast. Then he found what he was looking for. The least he could do was show Mac how appreciative he was for putting up with him. He also made the decision that no matter what he'd make sure that no one saw how he was feeling. He'd be the same old goofy Adam that they always saw at work. He'd make sure of it.

**#########**

"Jo do you know what time it was when you called me?" Flack asked as he walked into Jo office.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that early. And besides I kept my end," she told him as she pointed to a large coffee and a breakfast sandwich.

"Okay that helps." He grinned. "So what's the plan?"

"I figured we'd work backwards, start with the freshest and work back to the coldest."

"So what trying to find a connection to our vic Molly Springer?"

"Yup, this guy doesn't just go around killing people, its business. Always a reason, means to an end."

"Alright then let's do this." Flack said as he popped the last bit of his breakfast sandwich in his mouth.

**#########**

Mac walked into the kitchen, and looked over at Adam cooking up a storm.

"Um, what's all this?"

"Uh, well see, hope you don't mind but I made breakfast." Adam replied.

"Adam this isn't really necessary."

"I know, but you guys put up with my insanity, and now you've got to put up with me here." He shrugged. "Thought it was the least I can do."

"Alright," he began, he'd let the young lab tech have this, it seemed to make him happy. "You sleep well?"

"I slept okay."

"So that's wasn't crying I heard in the middle of the night?"

"Sometimes I have bad dreams." Come on Mac; please don't ruin my good mood. Please.

Mac nodded. This conversation wasn't over but he knew that now wasn't the time.

"Scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Coffee is done," he happily chirped.

Mac just shook his head.

**#########**

"Okay here it is," Jo pointed to the small jewelry store.

"You're telling me that this small out of the way store was robbed?"

"That's what the report says. And what I've read in the reports most of Murdock's robberies were small diamond stores, less attention."

"Alright let's do this. The caffeine is starting to wear off."

"Baby," Jo laughed.

The two walked into the small jewelry store. "Wow, what do you think?"

"I'd say at least a quarter of a million in diamonds." Flack softly whispered.

"Can I help you?" the young woman asked walking up to them. Bright smile and I'm going to get a sale look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm detective Danville, and this is detective Flack."

"I don't understand," looking at the two detectives with confusion on her face.

"We are here because of the robbery that happened about three months ago."

"I'm sorry I'm a new hire." She told them.

"I was here," the soft voice spoke up behind them.

The two detectives turned to see a young woman standing behind them. The young woman was brunette, late thirties, with hazel eyes.

"Let's go into the office." She told them as she showed them the way.

"I'm Charlotte Redding. I've been working here for the past two years. We were so shocked when Dylan Phillips was killed."

"Actually I'm more interested in Molly Springer."

The young woman face paled. "Oh, I was so sorry to hear about Molly. She was a nice person."

"Well we believe that Molly may have known the person who robbed the store."

"Impossible, she was the most honest law binding person I knew."

"I'm sorry we didn't mean it like that. Let's start again. How did you know Molly?"

"She worked here."

"Was she supposed to work on the day of the robbery?"

"No I was, we where doing inventory, but my son got real sick and asked if she could take my shift."

"Would that require her to come in early?"

"Yes we are required to come in at the same time as the manager."

The two detectives looked at each other, there was their connection. Molly Springer witnessed the crime.

"Okay thank you for your time."

The two detectives walked out of the store, Flack turned and looked at Jo, "and I was coming along for?"

"What I can't have some company, I thought it was going to be a long day." She batted her eyes, and shot Flack a southern smile. "Look let's get you that second cup of coffee."

Jo walked toward the car leaving a stunned and irritated Don Flack behind, "well you coming?" He heard her holler.

Just then Flacks' phone rang. "Alright, we'll be there ASAP."

"Sorry Jo change of plans."

**#########**

As Mac and Adam walked down towards his car Mac phone rang. "Taylor, okay yeah let me drop Adam at the crime lab and I'll be right there."

"Oh come on Mac, what am I going to do at the lab? Sit and twiddle my thumbs, I can't work the Springer case. And all other cases have been shifted around to other lab techs. I can't just sit around."

Against Mac better judgment he agreed to let Adam join him.

**SNEEK PEEK:**

The next couple of chapters I am going to let the dust settle for Adam, don't worry Tompkins will be in there somewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

**#########**

Mac and Adam arrived at the apartment building, "What do we have?" Mac asked as they walked up to one of the uniformed officers.

"Looks like a suicide," the officer replied.

"And we are here because?" Mac asked in annoyance.

"The parents they are screaming foul play, so detective Aarons called you guys."

"Alright, we'll check it out. Has anyone talked to the parents?"

"Tried, but they didn't want to hear anything anyone had to say."

"Okay we'll see what we have."

They got up to the apartment and immediately went to work. Adam fervently collected fingerprints, and took a few photos. But ultimately nothing in that apartment pointed to any foul play.

"Mac I've got nothing out of the ordinary, I ran a fast scan of the fingerprints they all came back to her," Adam pointed to the young woman lying on the floor.

"I've got a note. I'm sorry I just can't deal with this anymore, Love Sophia."

"What a waste," Adam shook his head.

"I guess I'll have to talk to the parents." Mac sighed.

"If you want I can talk to them," Adam found himself saying. Big mouth, he scolded himself silently.

Mac raised his eyebrow, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you've never had to deal with this type of situation."

"I'll be okay," he defensively said.

"Alright, just don't get rattled, and keep your cool."

Adam nodded. Wonder if he said that to anyone else on the team? Or did that just make Adam special?

"I'll stay with the body until the ME gets here."

**#########**

"Excuse me," Adam softly spoke as he approached the parents.

"Are you with the police?"

"I am, I'm Adam Ross I was assigned to process your daughters' apartment."

"Was she murdered? I know she was dating some guy that we just didn't think was appropriate for her."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there was no foul play. We processed everything and nothing points in that direction."

"Young man you are wrong, our daughter wouldn't take her own life."

"I understand your frustration."

"No I don't think you do."

Adam could tell that he was getting no where with the parents, Adam sighed then he spotted the ME coming up for the body, Adam positioned himself so that the parents couldn't see them going in. No parent needed to see that. No matter what the situation.

"I do, my mom suffers from depression, and she tried to kill herself when I was twelve. See my dad was well he wasn't a nice person. It sent my mom into a deep depression. She swallowed nearly a whole bottle of sleeping pills. So I do know what it's like, and thankfully I found her in time." Tears swelled in Adams' eyes. He took a deep breathe and collected himself. "Sophia left a note; I can't deal with it anymore. What did she mean by that?"

"She was always so moody, one minute she would be up and happy, then next minute she'd be sad and would be in bed for days. We tried to help; we did what ever we could to help her, but nothing seemed to help, almost like it made things worse."

"There isn't anything anyone could have done, in her case, she had made up her mind and nothing was going to stop her. I know it's hard to admit things like this, I struggle with it everyday. I wonder if I could have done this, or if I would have did this. But the bottom line is sometimes depression can be very hard to detect especially if you don't know the signs. The truth is there was nothing Adam could have done his mothers depression and attempted suicide laid at the hands of his father. But no one needed to know that. No one should ever have to hear the horrors of his childhood, or should have to live it.

"Thank you, it's just that she was our only child." She sobbed. She squeezed Adams' hand. Adam forced a smiled at the woman.

**#########**

"What do we have?" Jo asked walking off the path of Central Park.

"Male, mid to late forties, didn't find any id on him." The officer answered.

"Alright, secure the perimeter, and relay any notes or statements to detective Flack." She ordered.

The officer nodded.

"COD is a slit throat; the officer said that there was no wallet on him." Jo stood up looked around. "We've got drag marks, so our vic was walking along the path, the perp comes up to him sticks a knife to his throat then robs him, the guy fights back then he slits his throat."

"Sounds about right," Flack agreed.

Jo brought up the camera and began to snap pictures.

"Morning," a voice called out as they came up behind them.

"Ah Lindsay, welcome," Jo chirped.

"What do we have?"

"Looks like a robbery gone wrong."

Lindsay nodded, and grabbed some tweezers and pulled a fiber off his jacket, and then she grabbed one of the films to collect some trace that was on his cheek. "I've got a fiber, and some trace," Lindsay told Jo.

"Well let's hope Sid can find something more when he examines him." Jo answered.

**#########**

"You seem to handle the parents pretty well." Mac told Adam as they got into the truck.

Adam shrugged.

"Are we going back to this again?" Irritation filled Macs' words.

"What do you want me to say? Sophia was their only child. I told them what they needed to hear." He flatly replied. He wanted this day to be a good day, to be able to be goofy old Adam, but that all fizzled when they caught this case. He wished now that he would have agreed to being dropped off at the lab. But no he had to make a stand and he had to show that he can handle things. The truth is he just wanted something to help him push past his own situation. But that hadn't happened; in fact it had made things worse.

Mac was getting aggravated, how is suppose to help him if he acted like this? "Adam I'm trying to be patient with you, I'm trying to be understanding but you are making it awfully hard."

"Maybe I don't want help, maybe I don't want someone inside my head," he growled. He wasn't one for getting mad and he wasn't sure why he was now.

"That's not what this is about, Adam everyone can see that this has affected you, I think it would help if you talked about it."

Adam nearly laughed. "The last time I tried to talk to someone about one of my problems I ended up with two cracked ribs, a broken nose, and a black eye. And I spent two weeks in bed," Adam didn't mean for it to come out, but it had. He ran his hands threw his hair, and grumbled to himself.

"What?" Mac replied shock written on his face. He starred at the young man, what had he been through? It was then that Mac realized how little he knew about his young lab tech.

"I learned a long time ago you just don't talk about certain things," Adam said in a matter of fact voice. And with that Adam starred out the passenger side window, shut off from everything around him.

They where still clueless about it, about how they where still making him feel. Mac had apologized, and he thought that was nice of him, but the fact that they didn't treat him like Danny, Hawkes or even Lindsay. They treated him like someone who couldn't take care of himself, like he was helpless. He just wanted all this to be over with, he just wanted his simple quiet life back.

**SNEEK PEEK:**

Is the truth finally going to resurface will Mac learn the stunning and awful truth about his lab tech?


	13. Chapter 13

**#########**

Jo and Lindsay were going over the evidence from the Central Park case when they saw Adam storm in, "that's not good." Jo whispered.

"I've never seen him look so mad." Lindsay replied with a look of concern on her face.

They saw Mac come up shortly after they saw Adam breeze through, they looked at each other then back at Mac. He just threw his hands up in the air in with a look of 'I am running out of patience' on his face.

"I'll be right back," Jo told Lindsay.

"Go, I've got this." Lindsay smiled.

"Hey there cowboy, looks like you are fit to be tied," she guessed.

"You have no idea; do you know which way he went?"

"Not really, he seems to like hiding in the locker room," she reasoned.

Mac nodded, "I am running out of patience."

"So he hasn't said anything to you?"

"Not so much, he's not talking, I never realized how stubborn he is," Mac shook his head.

"I told him once before contents may explode under pressure."

"That's what I'm worried about, that he's going to do something stupid."

"I don't think Adam would put himself in jeopardy."

**#########**

Adam made his escape to the roof top, he would have hid in the locker room but he wanted to be alone, he needed to calm down, he needed to think things out. He didn't need everyone looking at him, feeling sorry for him. He had tried to put on a strong front, he tried to pretend everything was okay but the truth of the matter was everything wasn't okay. Adam could feel everything closing in on him, his past, his father, and the events of the past few days. It was suffocating him, and he didn't know how to handle it. He knew Mac wasn't anything like his father he knew that, but old habits die hard, he was trained that you just don't talk about certain things, because if you did bad things happened. He drew his knees in, and propped his chin on them, closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts, tried to clear the cobwebs of his past out of his mind.

The words of the day haunted him, 'my mom suffers from depression', the look on Sophia's parents face it reminded him of his own look of horror when he found his mom. He put his hands over his ears and beg, "please stop," he begged out loud, 'my dad, he wasn't a nice person' He wanted it to stop, he wanted his mind to stop, he wanted it to stop wondering back to the past, a past he had buried and left in Phoenix. Then he nearly gets killed in his own apartment, a bruise on his chest to remind him that the gunmen was coming back to finish the job. Adam tightened his hands over his ears trying to block out the voices, but they wouldn't be silenced, they kept coming at him 'my promise to you' the menacing voice echoed in his mind. "Please just stop, leave me alone," he softly spoke. But the torment kept coming, one after the other. There was no escaping the voices in his mind swirling around him; he focused on the ledge of the rooftop….

**#########**

Mac looked through the locker room, no Adam.

"He's not in there," Mac growled. "Where could he have run off to?" Mac was worried, he never seen Adam like this, he always seem so laid back, and goofy. He never let on that he was haunted by anything, at least not to him. The conversation that he had with Adam still swirled around him, who would have beaten Adam that bad, and why, that was something Mac was going to find out.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Jo offered.

"He better be I haven't got time to play hide and seek."

They both walked over to the bathroom, "I may ring his neck if he's not in here." Mac half way joked.

Just then Danny came strolling out of the bathroom. Mac stopped him "did you see Adam in there?"

Danny shook his head, "No why?" he looked between Mac and Jo. "Everything okay?"

"No, I can't find Adam; he stormed off after we got back from a suicide."

"Have you checked the locker room?"

"Yes, he's not in there. We were hoping that he was in there."

"Sorry boss, maybe the rooftop, seems like that's where everyone goes?"

"It's worth a try."

Mac walked off to head to the roof top; he opened the door and looked around. He slowly walked out onto the roof top and looked around to see if he could find Adam.

"Adam," he called as his looked around the roof top.

Adam body went rigid, oh great, what does Mac have me lojacked now? He thought bitterly.

Mac continued to look around the roof top looking for Adam.

Maybe he won't find me awfully big roof top, he thought.

Mac softly walked around the roof top and spotted him, sitting off to the side, his knees drawn up towards his body, his hands placed over his ears, starring at the ledge of the rooftop. Now what should I do, Mac silently wondered to himself. He'd never seen Adam like this; Macs' heart ached for the young man. He had endured so much and by himself, Mac shook his head, his parents may no longer alive, but he knew they loved him, Mac wondered if Adam had ever truly been loved, did someone tuck him at night, read him bedtime stories, feed him chicken noodle when he was sick? So many questions, Mac wondered if he would get answers to his questions.

**#########**

"Hey Jo, that trace I found it's a match to the trace we found on Adams' clothes."

"Are you kidding me? So Tompkins killed this guy? Do you know what the trace is?"

"Looks that way, what should we do? I mean Adam really doesn't need this right now. I've got Hawkes running the trace now; maybe it'll give us a real lead on Tompkins. "

"No he doesn't need to know all this. I'll fill Mac in on this, but let's try and keep Adam out of the loop, for now. And let me know when you guys have something on that trace."

Lindsay nodded, "Tompkins has changed his MO to killing people with a knife?"

"Well a gun would cause someone to stop and take notice, so he went with something that was quieter. But why rob him?"

"Maybe he thought it was too risky to try and get his own money?"

"Maybe but I'm not to sure about that. I mean he's a pro this isn't something that he'd lower himself to do something set him off to act like this, but what?"

The two women starred at each other wondering what pushed Tompkins to commit a spontaneous murder like this. And who was their victim?

**#########**

Mac sat down beside Adam, and gently put his hand on his shoulder; Adam flinched and began to back away. "Adam," he softly spoke.

Adam turned and cocked his head; he just starred at the man. He didn't want to do this.

"Adam say something please," Mac whispered did he know who he was? Mac wondered.

Adam just looked at him, what was he to say what could be said? "Why are you up here?" That was all that Adam could muster.

"Because you're a friend and you need a friend." He smiled at the young lab tech.

"I always wondered what it was like." It wasn't exactly what Adam had planned on saying.

"What?" Mac asked him.

"Dying," He turned his attention back to the ledge of the roof.

Mac swallowed hard, why did he come up here? "Adam what are you talking about?"

"Escaping, that's what it was all about," he said with tears springing to his eyes.

"Why did you come up here?" Mac wanted answers, was Adam thinking about jumping?

Adam shrugged; shrugging was the only thing he could come up with doing.

"Adam, talk to me, why did you come up here?" Macs' voice was more forceful this time, cutting into Adams' train of thought.

"She didn't talk to me for a long time after I found her, guess she either felt guilty that I found her or she never forgave me for saving her."

"Your mother," Mac asked.

"Yeah, she couldn't take it anymore, my dad he was just so mean, you know drank and drank, then he'd get into a violent rant and just start beating on her, right before she took the pills he'd told her she'd never leave him, that she was his, always. She'd found anther way to escape, or so she thought. Maybe I shouldn't have called 911. But she was my mom, she was my mom." Adam voice cracked.

"None of this is your fault, you loved your mother, and you didn't want to see anything bad happen to her."

"But I did Mac, I saw bad things happen to her nearly everyday," he confessed. "And then when my dad broke her, he turned his anger to me. Guess he thought he was going to break me like he broke my mom, but somehow I survived."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Adam nearly laughed, "I did, right before my mothers' suicide attempt, I told my English teacher, little did I know he was also my dads' drinking buddy."

"That's what you were talking about in the truck?"

Adam nodded, "it just seemed like everything just snowballed for me the last couple of days, first Tompkins then you noticed the scars on my back, and today," Adams' voice trailed off he couldn't say it.

"Your dad did that, didn't he?" Mac asked.

Adam looked over at Mac, he saw the concern written on his face, and he saw the almost fatherly love flickering in his eyes. He took a deep breathe, "My um, my dad did that. It was my last day in Phoenix, I was graduating high school, and I had gotten a full ride to NYU. He was at the end of the table eating and doing his favorite thing drinking. I told him I was leaving right after graduation. He didn't like that too much; guess he thought I was going to stay and work for him. He broke a bottle over my back, and that's the scars that you saw." The words poured out of Adams' mouth like water cascading over a cliff; there he had said it and the words hung between the two men like a veil waiting to be ripped down.

Mac rubbed his hand over his face; things began to make sense, why Adam always seemed so jumpy, so unsure of himself, so stand offish, This poor guy, he had survived a nightmare, and yet he turned out to be an intelligent, smart and a pretty well rounded guy for the most part. "Adam I'm sorry, parents are supposed to help and support their children not drag them down. Adam look at yourself, you work for the NYPD Crime Lab, you have helped put away countless criminals. You work harder then anyone I've ever met and I don't think you've got a mean bone in your body."

"I made the decision a long time ago that I wasn't ever going to be like him," he told Mac.

"Adam I think you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, and that's why I have to apologize, I guess I just always saw you as goofy old Adam."

"Most people do, anyway it's in the past and I try hard not to go there, I try and look towards the future and look at what I've achieved."

"That's very noble, but Adam hiding and trying to bury your problems doesn't help either. Neither does taking your life."

Adam starred at Mac, "I didn't come up here to kill myself. I came up here to get away from everyone."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief, "that's a relief."

"You thought I was," Adams' eyes widened as he pointed to the ledge.

"I wasn't sure what to think, you were starring at that ledge like it had an answer you were looking for."

"I was just trying to silence my mind, trying to make it go quiet. I would never have, well you know," he nodded towards the ledge.

"Okay, that makes me feel better, next time come to one of us, talk to us, don't let it get this far."

"I'll try, just old habits die hard." Adam answered him.

Mac nodded, "No more disappearing acts either."

Adam just nodded; he was emotionally exhausted and was tired he just wanted to sleep now, just wanted silence.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Right as rain," he replied.

"Sure?"

"Mac I'm not breakable, I hate having people make me feel like that, I'm not fragile or breakable and I just want to be treated like Danny or Hawkes, or any of the other guys."

"Alright, but let's look at the situation at hand, here you are sitting up here on the roof having a breakdown, so you tell me how can we treat you like this when you are doing stuff like this?"

Adam crossed his arms, and let out a sigh, Mac was right, and he knew it. "Alright, I see your point," Adam answered.

Adam stood up, brushed the dust and pebbles off of him and followed Mac back to the lab.

**SNEEK PEEK:**

Murdock Tompkins… Not getting more then that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and following this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

Jo had finally got the call to go to autopsy, Sid had discovered there were no signs of a struggle, the scratches and bruising on his fist had been from him punching a wall. They had nothing. And now she had to be the one to tell Mac that. "Hey," she said as she poked her head into his office.

"What did Sid say about our John Doe?"

"Well the scratches and light bruising on his fist was from him punching a wall. Most likely one made of drywall," Jo shook her head.

"I know you didn't come in here to tell me that, so what is going on?"

"Lindsay found trace on our John Doe, and the trace matched anther case," she began. "Well see this is were it gets ugly. The trace we found matched the trace that Danny and Lindsay pulled off of Adams' clothes."

Mac shook his head, "this isn't what I wanted to hear."

"Have you all figured out what the trace was?"

"Funny you should ask," she began as she waved the paper in her hand; "it was at one time part of the insect world, its little bits of a cockroach."

"Did you tell Adam?"

"No I wasn't sure if we should, I mean he didn't look too good earlier."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll have a meeting, lay all the cards on the table. I hate to do this to him, but he's going to have to go through his statement again. See if he remembers anything or forgot to mention anything."

"Sounds good," Jo looked at the time, "I've got to go, Ellie is in a play and it starts in an hour."

"Oh?"

"Yup, they are doing a skit on some of the nursery rhymes for English."

Mac laughed, "Have fun." He finished his paperwork and called it a night.

**#########**

Tompkins paced the length of the dingy motel room, the light flickering and buzzing above his head. He was trying to formulate a plan, try and lure Adam out from behind that iron blue wall that protected him. He thought about a trade but that would never work, it would end up being a hostage situation, negations and he'd never get close to his loose end. He could try and go back to his original plan, plant a dead body and hope that Adam would be the one to respond. But that was a long shot too.

Tompkins had followed Adam to his first crime scene, he had to be careful he didn't want to show his hand not yet and there was no way to get close to him, he shook off the memory and he continued to pace, watching as a cockroach darted across the floor. He snorted and continued to spin his plan. He just has to wait in the meantime he had to choose which weapon of choice, the gun or the knife or both. He liked how the knife glided across the mans' neck how smooth it felt, how it had felt in his hand when he took the life of that man in the park, sure he really didn't need to steal his wallet, but what fun would that be if he got nothing out of it, I mean he did go through all that trouble, and the man was more than happy to give it to him. And he was going to get something, he had thrown away the credit cards, after all they were no good to him, the cash wasn't to bad three hundred dollars. He smiled, he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes as he relived that moment the moment he slit that mans' throat in Central Park. He inhaled deeply as he replayed inside of his mind…

Flashback…

_The pathway was poorly lighted, the man in the business suit nervously walked down it, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Poor fellow, Tompkins thought as he strolled up beside the man, stuck the knife in his side and pushed him off the path. "Please, I've got money," he began. Trembling as he handed Tompkins the wallet. _

_Tompkins smiled, "well that's a start," he answered as he snatched the wallet from the businessman trembling hand._

"_Please, I have children, a wife, please I won't say anything," he begged._

"_Ah yes, that's right beg," Tompkins whispered in his ear. "Beg some more," he ordered. _

_The businessman honored the request. _

"_I love that sound, the sound of whimpering, and the sound of some poor person begging for their life. And you know what?" _

"_What?" the businessmen asked nervously, wishing the man with the knife would go away would leave him standing there alive. He knew better, he silently told his wife he loved her, silently told his children that he loved them, hoping that they would grow up to be wonderful and strong adults. A single tear ran down his cheek._

"_It always goes unanswered," he told him as he took his free hand and placed it on his forehead and leaned the man head back and glided the knife across his neck. Blood poured out of the neck, he heard the man gasp for air, fight for life, all in vain. His body falling lifeless to the ground._

_Tompkins stepped over the dead body of the businessman and laughed as he walked off into the darkness. _

He rubbed the wallet with his thumb and set it down next to anther one a small worn brown wallet, he opened it and saw Adams' drivers license, 'what to do with you' he silently asked himself as he looked at the picture. He cleared his head; it wasn't so much trying to tie up loose ends now it was more about the hunt, more about getting the kill. He had thought about how much pain he wanted to inflict on his intended target, how he wanted to watch the look on his face as the life drained from his eyes, the look on their faces as the life drained from them, the look of almost surprise as he took their lives, funny he thought, why would they give them that look, that look of surprise, they knew he was going to kill them. So why give that look of surprise? This always fascinated him; he'd have to make sure to ask his next victim, to ask Adam. He realized something the night he held Adam hostage; he enjoyed inflicting pain and fear onto other people. He enjoyed it; he gave him a new high, one that he never felt before. It made his skin hot; it made his whole body sing in delight. He shook off his train of thought and began to pace again, now what to do with his present situation, then as if the TV knew what he was thinking it gave him the answer, sometimes you have to love the History channel, they where highlighting the Trojan Horse it had been a trick used by the Greeks to gain access to their enemies fortress. He smiled, that's it 'I've been going about this all wrong' he thought as he threw his hands up in the air, he almost laughed at himself. Here he has been trying to jump over the blue wall when in fact that he should have been going through it, and he'd start with the strongest link. He rubbed his head and forced his name to come to him, Taylor that's it. Detective Mac Taylor and he'd find his weak link and exploit it. He'd have to use every trick of his trade to make sure that it worked. It would take a couple of days; he'd have to time everything just right. Timing was and is everything. Tonight though, tonight he'd get a good night sleep and start tomorrow. He could feel his blood rush through his veins; he could feel the electricity in the air. As his eyes closed flashes of Adam being sliced up and blood running down his arms and his face, and that brought a creepy grin to the mans' face as he drifted off to sleep.

**#########**

Mac and Christine had become a hot topic at the Crime Lab, whatever it was Adam was happy for his boss, he believed everyone should have someone, he listened to Mac through the walls he was laughing like a high school boy, it was refreshing to hear him like that. Sure he laughed at work but it wasn't the same kind of laugh. Even if they stayed friends it could always grow into something more, and Adam wished that for his boss, he'd learned about his wife when Mac dedicated the Wall of Remembrance to the responders of 9-11, he had no idea until recently that was how Mac had lost Claire, he knew Mac was a widower, but he never dug any deeper to find out how he had lost his wife. Maybe it was own guilt of sleeping through that day, or perhaps it was just his way of not getting close to people, not getting emotionally attached, sure he had girlfriends but nothing serious, part of him wanted to get serious but the other part of him wanted to able to enjoy life, not be weighted down in a serious relationship. He wanted to eventually get married, maybe even have children, but not now he was young, he had a great career, he'd even thought about going from being a lab tech to being in the field more. He just didn't know…

Adam turned his attention back to his phone he'd been texting Amber throughout the night, he was still sorry that they couldn't have a first date. It was funny really they'd only met briefly but there was just something that was drawing him to her, something that he wanted to find out about, wanted to where it would go. He just wanted this to be over with so he can have his life back. The talk that he'd had with Mac had helped a lot actually he wasn't as tense or as stressed as he'd been, though he still hadn't told anyone about the bruise on his chest. Adam shook off the memory, and heard his phone beep, 'stop apologizing we'll get together, we'll have our date'. Adam smiled, 'you can count on it, I'm off to bed, hope you have a good rest of the evening, don't work to hard—Adam.' He yawned and drifted off to sleep, trying to drown out Macs' incisive laughing but that wasn't a bad thing, Adam concluded.

**#########**

He parked a few cars back so he wouldn't be spotted, he jotted down the time he arrived and watched them as they left the apartment, and he took note of the time. Turned on the engine and made sure he stayed a few cars behind them. All the time being aware of the time, time was an important thing being off a single second can cause you to fail, and there was no way he was going to fail! He watched them pull into the NYPD Crime Lab parking garage, noted the time. Now all he has to do is just wait.

He'd tapped the steering wheel incisively, they hadn't moved you've got to be kidding, isn't this like the murder capital of the country? He finished off his coffee and grabbed his breakfast bar and began eating it, morning had nearly come to an end as noon time slowly crept up on him. Something had to give and soon, just like that he watched a petite blonde walk into the building, maybe? Perhaps his luck was going to change, or maybe it was just a witness or an employee. He sighed in frustration, moments later he watched detective Taylor, wrap his arms around the waist of the woman. Bingo! He watched them as they walked down the sidewalk; slowly he stepped out the car and followed them on the other side of the street.

He watched them get a table outside of a café; he held her hand gently even kissed it. She brushed her hair behind her ear and grinned at him. Tompkins smiled; this was what he was looking for. He watched them throughout their lunch date; she gave Mac a kiss on the cheek and went their separate ways. He watched as detective Taylor went his way and she went hers. He followed the blonde….

**Sneak Peek**

So what is our friend Tompkins up to? And how will this get him closer to his 'loose end'?


	15. Chapter 15

He stood outside of the restaurant and carefully noted each thing the blonde woman did. He watched her as she served her customers, as she smiled and laughed with them. Such a sweet woman, he thought, but she was his ticket to 'his loose end'. He watched as she closed up for the night, said good night to her staff, he noted what time they left. He watched her as she locked up, set the alarm and turned off the lights. He waited for her to exit, but she never did, instead he watched a light go on in the apartment above. She lives above her work. Good I hate all this walking, he thought. He jogged across the street and began to look around the restaurant and found the side door to the alley where the dumpsters were, the steps that led to the apartment. He smiled, like shooting fish in a barrel.

**#########**

Adam had decided to go to bed early, he hadn't realized how tired he was until he put his head down on his pillow. He shut his eyes and he was fast asleep, he just hoped that he can get through the night without a nightmare. As hard as he tried that 'promise' had haunted him, had played with his head, and he wasn't sure how to let that go. Grant it, he had felt better talking with Mac, but the 'promise' of Tompkins threat made his skin crawl. Fear that was the word, fear of him keeping his 'promise', and deep down Adam knew he would try and possibly even succeed.

"_Mac," he hollered as he walked into the lab. He looked around and saw no one. "Hello, guys?" he called._

"_No one is here," the sinister voice echoed, "no one to save you." _

_Adam heart raced, he jumped into a full sprint running towards the steps, trying to escape. _

"_You can't outrun me," he laughed. Footsteps echoing towards him._

_Adam continued to run then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him. Did he just materialize out of nowhere?_

"_Told you I'd finish the job." He laughed. He shoved the gun into Adam face, "I always keep my promises." And fired. _

Adam shot up out of his bed, his heart pounding, sweat running down his face. He looked over at the clock, four thirty a.m.; well he had almost made it through the night without a nightmare. He tossed the covers off, grabbed his stuff and went to shower. He was up so he might as well get ready for the day.

He stood under the hot water, letting the water clear his mind; he wondered when the nightmares were going to stop. When was he going to stop being afraid? He had felt better talking with Mac, but the fact still remained there was a cold blooded killer lurking in the shadows waiting to finish the job, to keep a 'promise'. And that unnerved Adam.

He dried off, slipped into his clothes for the day and went to grab some breakfast. He wanted to make sure he was ready to go when Mac was ready to leave for work. He had no plans of upsetting his boss, not again. Mac had shown great patience with me, I don't want to let him down anymore, he thought.

**#########**

He yawned and sipped on his coffee, he watched as she began to get things ready in the restaurant, he smiled. He just had to wait until she opened.

The hours seemed to drag until he watched her flip the sign from 'close' to 'open', show time, he thought happily he felt so giddy and so full of life it felt like he floated over to the restaurant, and walked into the restaurant. He scanned the building, no cameras, just a small simple alarm system. Too easy, he mused.

"Morning, do you need a table?" the blonde woman asked.

"No, actually can I get a bagel and some coffee," he replied with a smile. Yes this was going to be easy. He watched as she walked away and he smiled. Not today, today he'd just observe, keep your cool, he thought to him self. You've waited this long, one more day won't hurt. And no one knew where you are or what you are planning. He grinned.

"Here you go," she replied handing him a bag and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, nice place you have here," he smiled and paid for his order.

"Thanks, hope to see you again," she smiled unaware of the danger that stood before her.

"You can count on it." He smiled, turned and walked out, tomorrow morning he'd go to work. Tomorrow he'd have his 'loose end'.

**#########**

Adam finished his breakfast, and flipped on the TV. He flipped through the channels, nothing. He flipped it back off, leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

"Hey Adam," he heard someone call. He popped one eye open to see Mac standing over him.

"Hey Mac, you ready?" he asked as he came up off the couch.

"Yes, what were you doing on the couch?"

"I was watching TV but nothing was on, so I flipped it off and rested my eyes, guess I fell back asleep."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Actually I did." He semi-lied.

"Good I'm glad. Hey listen before we go I need to talk to you about something. We're going over all the evidence from the Molly Springer case, your case and a John Doe case that Jo and Lindsay caught in Central Park. All three of you are connected."

"What are you talking about? What John Doe?"

"Yesterday somebody found a DB, he had his throat slit."

Adam crumbled to the couch, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Jo thought you'd been through enough, and she didn't think you needed any more bad news."

Adam didn't say anything.

"Listen, the other half is we need you go over what happened in the two hours that Tompkins held you at gunpoint, all of it. And there is one more thing, the night you were admitted into the hospital, Tompkins showed up there."

Adam swallowed hard, "I'm just now hearing about this?"

"Everything happened so fast, and we just never had a chance to tell you. Adam I'm sorry we should have told you, but you were not in the best shape to discuss things like this."

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Adam was annoyed, and irritated.

**#########**

Jo finished putting together Murdock Tompkins profile, placed folders at each of the seats.

"Do you need anything else?" Hawkes asked.

"No I think we're good," she answered him. "Just get every one together, Mac and Adam should be here any minute."

Hawkes nodded, "do you know how Adam is doing?"

"I think he's doing okay, Mac would know more then me," Jo answered.

"Alright, I'll go round up everyone." Hawkes made his way into the lab to grab the rest of the team, all two of them.

**#########**

Adam sat quietly in the passenger side staring out the window. He refused to talk to Mac, who had asked him several times if he was okay. Adam had just nodded. Mac pulled into his spot and they headed into the lab. They saw the team already taking their seats. Adam didn't want to do this, he wanted to run, and he wanted to hide, he was good at that hiding. But he took in a deep breathe and shook off the urge to run. He took his seat and looked down at the vanilla folder in front of him.

Opening it he saw the first set of pictures was from Molly apartment, Molly lying on the floor, eyes cold and vacant. The second set of photos was of him, his bruised and battered face, a picture of his side were he had been shot, he just stared at the picture, finally he flipped it over there were pictures of his apartment, it was such a mess, it needed to be cleaned, the small dried blood spot on his floor. After looking at it he flipped it and saw the newest victim, a well dressed man, mid forties by his guess. His neck had been slit from one end to the other. No other marks on him, just where the knife had cut the throat, it looked clean and Adam imagined that Tompkins enjoyed it, giving the man that same sadistic smile. He shook the thought from his mind and focused back at the meeting. Adam sighed he didn't want to do this, and he didn't dare look at any of them. A chill went down Adams' spine at the thought of Tompkins carrying a knife around, silent and deadly no one would know until it was over that he was dead. Adam could feel the blood drain from his face. His mind muffled with thousands of scenarios, mixed with memories of that night, which intertwined with his nightmares. Adam felt sick.

"First we have Molly Springer; she was a witness to the robbery of a jewelry store just outside of the diamond district, that's why he killed her. We have also linked Tompkins to seven previous killings, each one a manger of a jewelry store; he had them turn off the cameras, took what he wanted then killed the manager. Then there is our John Doe who was killed by slitting his throat, the trace Lindsay found matches the trace that they pulled off of Adams' clothes." Jo turned and looked at Adam, "Adam we need you to go over what happened in the two hours that Tompkins held you at gunpoint." Jo pulled Adam back out from his web of delusions and memories bringing him back to the conference room.

Adam cleared his throat, "like I told Jo my lock got stuck, tried to get it to open several times but nothing. By the time I got it open Tompkins had already turned the corner, we stared at each other for maybe a half a second. Rushed into my apartment and tried to close the door, but he rammed into the door sending me flying into the living room. He closed the door, and he um, well he pulled his gun but before he could use it, he heard some noises outside, and saw the police run by my door. Told me it was my lucky day, said he may need me to get him out of this." Adam scoffed. He took a minute, never once looking at any of them. "He found some tape and bound my hands behind my back, took my wallet, not that there was much in there to begin with. Once everyone started to clear out he turned and smiled at me, told me my luck was running out. So I made a decision, I rushed him even with my hands bound behind my back, ran to the door, tried to get the door knob to work, it was only after he put his hand on the door that I realized he had locked it, I managed at that point to free my hands, struggled with him over the gun, it went off and he ran out the window and I heard him make his escape onto the fire escape." Adam finished, he left out the bruise on his chest, and no one but Mac had seen it, besides it had faded, barely there, he thought to himself, it's not important, it's not important his mind kept repeating it.

He could feel them staring at him, he could feel their pity emanating towards him. "Is that everything?" Mac asked he wanted to see if Adam would bring it up or not.

"Yeah that's it." Adam snapped.

"Are you sure?" Mac had hoped that he'd bring up the bruise on his own.

Adam crossed his arms, and stared at the table. "Yes that is everything. Okay." Adam growled, his mind screaming for Mac to just shut up, to leave it be.

"Do I have to or are you going to tell them?"

"No, it's not important."

"It could be anything is something." Mac reasoned.

The team was confused; they looked at Adam, who was staring at the table never looking at any of them. "It's not important, okay, it's nothing, just drop it." Adam pleaded, his eyes begging Mac to drop it to leave it alone.

"Okay what am I missing?" Jo asked.

"Fine if you don't want to tell them, I will." Mac said in a matter of fact voice.

Adam narrowed his eyes down at Mac, "Fine you _want_ to know you all _want_ to know, I'll tell you he jammed that gun right into my chest as hard as he could, and promised me he would finish what he started, and you know what he will, he'll keep his 'promise'!" Adam slammed his fist down onto the conference table in frustration then looked over at Mac, "Is that what you've been waiting for?" Adam seethed. Adam ran his hands through his hair, "Are _you_ happy?" he asked Mac.

Mac went to say something but decided against it

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jo asked with concern

Mac watched as the young man stood up and paced. "I didn't want to tell you, I… I was ashamed," he stuttered. "Since working around you guys for the last several years I see how strong you all are and no matter what you just pick up and keep going even after something traumatic happens to you. I mean look at Hawkes, you never let Casey get the best of you, or Danny for that matter. And Jo when John Curtis came after you, you dusted yourself off and kept going. All of you, I'm not like you I'm not that strong, I'm terrified, I'm terrified that when I turn the corner he's going to be there, smiling at me the way he smiled at me that night that wicked smile, it almost seemed like he enjoyed it That smile, it would send shivers down your spine, so cold, so cold," he finished, turned and looked out the window of the conference room. Just standing there watching his co-workers go around the lab, working so diligently without a care in the world, without having to look over their shoulder. He wanted the luxury back. How he wished that he could be absorbed in what they were doing, instead Tompkins had stolen that from him too, and he didn't know how to get it back.

"Adam we are also trained to deal with life and death situations," Danny pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. It doesn't make it any easier. I just feel like I've let you all down, myself and this lab."

"Let us down? That's crazy," Danny voiced.

"Is it? I'm useless right now; I can barely get through a night without a nightmare. I can't work on any cases because I can't think straight. Or I'm connected to it" Adam exhaled.

"And all that will change when we catch Tompkins," Jo countered.

"And when will that be, tomorrow, next week, next month a year from now?" Adam inquired, turning back around looking at them; none of them had an answer.

"It's just a matter of time," Jo remarked.

"Jo I don't have time, I can't go anywhere without some one looking over my shoulder to see if I'm okay. Don't get me wrong, I know you guys care about me, we're family, and you all are basically the only family I have."

"What about your parents? Have you told them?" Jo pried.

Adam laughed, "No, they don't care."

"How can you say that, they are your parents?" Jo asked as her parental side kicked in.

"No, that's where you are wrong; I haven't seen my parents in nearly seventeen years left right after my high school graduation." And never looked back, he silently added.

"Um, Jo let's get back to the situation at hand," Danny intervened.

Adam shot him a look of thank you. Danny nodded.

Lindsay piped up, "If I may, what if our John Doe was a way to lure Adam to Central Park?"

"Actually he's not a John Doe anymore," Flack interrupted walking into the conference room. Flack looked over at Adam, the kid looks like death warmed over, he silently concluded.

All eyes turned to Flack, "His name is Charles Sudders, forty four years of age, and his wife reported him missing this morning when he didn't come home."

"Why did it take her so long?" Mac questioned.

"Sometimes he'll stay at the hotel around from his business, a Manhattan Inn, but he always comes home in the morning. She just identified him."

"Now what were you saying Lindsay?" Jo turned her attention back to Lindsay.

"What if Tompkins used Sudders as a way to lure Adam out into the open?" Lindsay asked.

"That's a long shot."

"But no impossible, I mean why else switch your M.O. from a gun to a knife." Lindsay reasoned.

"Adam would still have to get the call, and right now he's only been to one, and we shouldn't have even been called to that one." Mac added crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, but what if, it did happen, I mean at a crime scene anything can happen, and the fact that the place is swarming with police, gives you a sense of safety so why can't that be plausible?"

"It's a possibility, but if we speculate that idea, then what is there to say that we leave Adam vulnerable, we could be so spread out that one of us becomes the weak link in protecting Adam, and by the time we knew it's over. Adam dead."

Adam swallowed hard; he didn't like how this conversation was going.

"All of this is just speculation. No hard proof that is what he is planning. We need to put more pressure on Tompkins to force his hand. And I know exactly how to do that. I've got a press conference in an hour; I'm going to put his ugly mug on the local news, give a tip number, somebody out there has got to know something.

**#########**

He watched her as she closed for the night, he smiled, tomorrow morning he'd put his plan in full affect, tomorrow he'd have his loose end. He'd already done his homework on the hospital that she would end up going to, they had construction on the third floor it's suppose to be a oncology floor, but it was closed for renovations. He'd figure out the rest when he closed in on Adam.

**Sneek peek:**

Tompkins makes his move, but is it all in vain?


	16. Chapter 16

**#########**

Christine sighed as she looked at the time it was well after nine p.m., "What a day," she softly told her self. Normally she would have been done a couple of hours ago, but she had some last minute deliveries so she took care of them herself. She was unusually busy today; it made her happy to bring her culinary skills to others. She slipped under the covers and fell fast asleep.

He watched from across the street as her light went out, he smiled. Soon, very soon, he anticipated.

**#########**

Adam followed Mac into his apartment, he lightly sighed, this wasn't home, of course that cracker jack of an apartment wasn't much of one either. He pulled out his tablet and started searching for apartments; at least it's something to keep his mind off his problem.

"You alright?" Mac asked.

"I think so," Adam responded.

"You know that it had to be said, we had to lay all the cards on the table, and we needed to know how determined Tompkins is."

"I think he's pretty determined."

"I agree, and Adam you don't have to feel ashamed, it's normal to feel like this, but I just wish you'd told us everything from the start."

"Would it had changed anything, would it catch Tompkins any sooner?"

"No, but it must have been tough on you keeping that to yourself?"

Adam examined the comment, it was, but it wasn't going to change anything. "It doesn't matter, telling everyone about his 'promise' wasn't going to change the outcome, isn't going to get us closer to catching Tompkins. I told you before I don't like people in my head."

"Sometimes it's helpful. So just remember that." Mac semi-warned his lab tech.

Adam turned his attention back to his tablet, ignoring what Mac had just said.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Apartment hunting can't go back to my place and truth is that place is falling apart," Adam leveled with Mac as he continued to jot down some apartment information and made notes to call them. "Alright Mac, I'm heading to bed, good night." He threw down his pencil turned off his tablet and slipped it back into his sack.

"Night," Mac replied.

Adam retired to his bedroom, he wanted to have a good night sleep, and he wanted his dreams to be peaceful. Adam settled into a comfortable position and drifted off into darkness.

_He slept soundly; he didn't hear the door creak or the footsteps that crept towards him. He rolled onto his side._

"_Wake up my little loose end," the sinister voice whispered into his ear, as he pulled the knife to Adams neck._

_Adam woke wide eyed, fear coursed through him. He cried out for help, "Mac," he choked. _

_Mac came charging into the bedroom, a shot rang out and Adam watched in horror as his boss fell to the floor. Dead._

"_Your turn," he coldly said as he turned to Adam with a sickening smile, brought the knife down and slit his throat._

Adam screamed, bringing Mac rushing into the room with his gun raised. "Adam?" Mac called getting his attention.

Adam gulped in the air, precious air, his mind raced. His stomach churned, sweat poured down his frantic body. Adam looked up at Mac, "What are you doing in here?"

"You screamed," Mac answered him.

"I did," he said baffled.

"Did you have anther nightmare?"

"I guess, I don't really remember them, for the most part. I'm sorry to have woke you." Adam apologized as he settled back into the bed.

Mac raised his eyebrow, "Adam maybe it's time to see somebody."

"I told you I don't want anyone in my head."

"Well you can't continue like this, you've had one ever since Tompkins haven't you?"

Adam nodded and chewed on his lower lip nervously.

"It might do you some good," Mac expressed.

"I'll think about it," Adam replied, he was just trying to get Mac to go away.

"Alright," Mac shook his head; will he actually think about it? Or is he just trying to avoid the issue? He'd noticed that Adam defiantly knew how to avoid the issues, how to bury his secrets. He figured that he'd learned that trick while living with his dad. Right now Mac couldn't worry about it, he had a Crime Lab to run, and team to lead. He'd have to deal with this anther day. But he will deal with it.

Adam listened as Mac closed the door, he sighed. Rolled over onto his back and sighed. He looked at his clock, three thirty a.m. Adam pulled out his tablet and brought it to life, the light glowed as he brought it to life. He just surfed, checking weather, sporting stats, anything that didn't have to do with Tompkins. Sleep had escaped him again, as it had the last few nights.

**#########**

"Morning," Mac called as he saw Adam come out of his room.

"Morning," Adam grumbled

"Were you able to get back to sleep?

"I did all right, and Mac I'm sorry about last night."

"No need to apologize. But listen I do have some good news; I'm going to swing by Christine restaurant and pick up breakfast. She'll love it, she loves to cook." Mac told him.

"I like her," Adam replied. "I think she's good for you Mac," Adam added. Adam had only met her once and it was by pure accident he had bumped into her outside of the lab.

"We are just friends." Mac answered. Just friends, nothing more, just friends, Mac tried to convince himself.

Now who isn't being honest? Adam silently questioned his boss.

What will Mac and Adam find?


	17. Chapter 17

**######### **

Christine rushed downstairs and headed into the restaurant. That's when she noticed that the alarm wasn't chirping like it usually did. She looked around, nothing looked out of place, and then a warm hand covered her mouth, anther hand wrapped around her waist dragging her into the kitchen. She tried to scream. But the hand muffled the scream. He whirled her around. "I want you to remember me, I want you tell your boyfriend thank you, tell him how easy he made it, and how in the end I won." He growled. "That I always keep my promises". He mused.

She looked at him confused, what was he talking about? She felt the first hit, the searing pain that shook her body as she felt the warm blood trickle from her mouth. Christine stumbled backward not being able to regain her footing he pulled her back with her hair, anther punch and anther. Until she crumbled to the floor, battered and unconscious, Tompkins smiled down at her, and walked out the side door he came in and left it open.

**#########**

Mac parked outside the restaurant and noticed the 'closed' sign was still hanging on the door. He looked inside and darkness filled the restaurant. "Something isn't right," he told Adam.

Adam stepped back towards the alley, "Hey Mac the side door is open." He told him.

Mac ran down the alley, and into the restaurant. "Christine," he hollered. Nothing, frantically he raced around the place looking for her, and then he found her. "Adam call EMS," he yelled.

Adam came around the corner to see the woman lying on the floor, so still, beaten. Adam took out his cell phone and quickly dialed EMS and gave them their location. "They are on their way," Adam reassured his boss.

"Who would do this?" Mac asked horrified. "Christine, sweetie I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours." Mac warmly asked.

But nothing, Christine laid there motionless.

Mac hadn't even noticed that Adam had called Jo, to let her know.

"Mac their here," Adam put his hand on his bosses shoulder. Adam problem seemed so trivial now, so unimportant as he looked down at the blonde being put onto the stretcher.

Quickly the EMS began to work, checking vitals, and setting up an I.V., "okay let's get to too Trinity," one of them ordered.

Mac slowly stepped back so they could wheel her out.

"You want to go with her, I'll stay here." Adam offered.

"No we'll follow, get in the truck," he replied.

**#########**

He watched as they drove off, Mac and Adam following the ambulance. "Perfect," he cooed. And followed them, it was perfect. He watched as they wheeled her in, and as Mac and Adam followed. He jogged across the street and entered the hospital. He kept his head down; Mac had put some added pressure on him with that stupid press conference. But that wasn't going to stop him. He was smarter and more cunning then the man that he was following. So much smarter, he smiled.

"Sir you can't go in there," the nurse told him.

"But," he began but was stopped short when the nurse held up her hand.

"When the doctors get her stable you'll be able to see her.

Stable, his mind repeated.

The time went by slowly, it seemed like he'd been there for hours. But they hadn't.

"Detective Taylor?" the doctor called.

Mac shot up out of his seat and nearly ran to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's awake, she's got a concussion, and some nasty bruises, other then that she's a lucky lady you can go in to see her."

"Adam," he began.

"Mac go I'll stay right here, don't worry, just glad that she's okay."

**#########**

He watched as Mac left Adam alone and made his move. "We've got unfinished business," the man quietly told Adam as he sat down beside him.

Adam froze in fear; he looked down past him towards Christine room, Mac was right there, just yell his mind told him, scream like a little girl a more vicious voice boomed in his mind, his dad that was his voice.

"Let's get something very clear, I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing, and I also don't have a problem of shooting innocent people so don't make me. Just get up and let's take a walk."

Adam nodded, and did what he was told. "Here," Tompkins quietly barked as he shoved Adam into the stairwell. Adam looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Amber coming towards him; he quickly went into the stairwell. She didn't need to be a part of this.

"Give me your cell phone," he barked.

Adam handed it to him and Tompkins smashed it with his boot. The cell phone shattered and broken on the landing, no hope, no one there to help him he was alone. His nightmare stood beside him happy and giddy, Tompkins was getting what he wanted, Adam alone, and soon dead.

"Wouldn't want to be disturbed," he replied patting Adam on the back. The two began their descent down the stairs.

**#########**

Don Flack stepped off onto the elevator, flashed his badge and headed towards Christine room. He stopped short of the entrance to her room, listening okay eves dropping.

"How are you," Mac began, "that was a stupid question." Mac told her.

"No it's not, I'm okay now," she softly gripped Mac hand.

"Did he," he couldn't even say it.

"No, he said something weird though, but I can't exactly remember what it was, it's right there but yet it's not."

"That's normal, just relax."

Just then Flack knocked on the metal doorframe. "Hey."

"Hey Don, thanks for coming, but how did you know?"

"Adam called Jo, they are processing the scene right now," he answered.

"Speaking of Adam he's sitting out there can you take him to the lab?"

"Adam's not out there," Flack answered.

"Yes he is said he wasn't going to move." Mac replied.

"Mac I'm telling you there is no sign of Adam."

"Then were did he go?" Mac whipped out his phone and dialed. "It's going straight to voice mail." He looked over at Flack.

"That's not good, you think Tompkins?"

"That's what I'm thinking, his promise.

"Wait what did you say?" she asked.

Mac turned to Christine, "I'm sorry I shouldn't talk about my work in front of you."

"No, what was that about a promise?"

"That was what Adam said Tompkins told him, he'd promise to finish the job."

"The man, the man that attacked me, he said something about promises." She sniffed.

"What?" Mac asked with shock and horror.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Christine asked looking between the two detectives.

"I do," Flack answered bringing a photo out of his jacket pocket, "is this him?"

Christine lower lip quivered and she nodded. "Mac you have to find Adam, that, that man he's crazy. Told me to thank you for making it easy." She cried.

Mac balled up his fist, and looked over at Flack. "When I find him," he growled.

"When you find him, you will arrest him and put the animal in a cage," Christine told him. "Please Mac, promise me."

Mac looked into her eyes, those soft trustful eyes, "alright, I promise, as long as he leaves me an option."

Christine nodded.

Mac walked over to Flack, "we've got to find Adam."

Will they get there in time to save Adam?


	18. Chapter 18

**#########**

Tompkins kept a firm grip on Adam as they made their way down the steps, "you are a hard person to get to," he began.

"I have a lot of good friends," he retorted. "And when they get a hold of you they are going to put you in a tiny little cell and throw away the key." Adam added.

Tompkins added, "maybe, but not before I slice you up. This is our stop," he shoved Adam through the door. "Found out this floor is under construction, supposed to be a cancer ward or something."

Adam didn't really care. He just wanted Tompkins to stop taunting him.

"Over here," he said as he pushed the gun into Adam back, "now move."

Tompkins shoved Adam hard into the brick wall; Adam heard his head crack as he was thrown into the wall.

"So what does it feel like to know you are about to die?" Tompkins asked in a sing-song voice.

His question made Adam sick, this guy is enjoying this, he realized.

"I'll let you know in about sixty years." Adam answered his voice even.

Tompkins laughed, and punched Adam in the side, Adam hurled over in pain. He heard the clanking noises handcuffs. "Take off your shirt," he ordered, as he jerked Adam up against the wall. Adam heard Tompkins tapping a set of cuffs together, tormenting Adam.

"What! You're insane," Adam shouted.

"That's beside the point; I want your shirt off, now. I don't want anything in my way when I start slicing you up." Tompkins gave him a sickening smile.

**#########**

Mac and Don ran down the corridor to the nurses station, "the young man that was sitting right there did you see where he went?" Mac asked.

"Sorry detective we had a cardiac arrest in one of the other rooms." The nurse answered him.

Mac nodded, "get building maintenance down here with the blueprints of this hospital, I want uniforms on all the exits, I don't care where they are I want them on it. No one breathes unless we know about it," Mac ordered.

"Mac, he'll be okay, Adam isn't just going to let this guy kill him," Flack answered, he hoped he was right.

"You don't understand Adam mental state isn't the best right now," Mac admitted.

Flack nodded, he wasn't sure what Mac knew but it must not be good. He pulled out his cell and called it in.

**#########**

Adam began to take his shirt off when a voice wormed it's way to the forefront of his mind, '_Adam I think you are one of the strongest people I've ever met'_ the voice belonged to Mac, Adam rushed Tompkins and slammed his hand into the wall forcing him to release the gun. Tompkins growled and punched Adam in the side sending searing pains throughout his body; his side was still tender from being shot days earlier. Tompkins then brought his knee up and connected to Adams face. Adam stumbled back, then that's when he heard the swoosh of the knife coming to life. Adam regained his footing, things just got dicey, Adam thought, out of the corner of his eyes he could see the gun, just a few steps away, but before he could lunge for it, Tompkins came at him like a wild animal, and then plunged the knife into Adam. Adam cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Bleeding he looked up at Tompkins as he toppled over him, smiling wickedly, a look of 'I win' written on his face. He leaned down towards Adam, "Times up," he coldly told him, the knife still in Adam side he reached down to retrieve it and finish Adam off. He never saw Adam reach for the gun.

**#########**

Jo had got there in record time, she ran through the hospital, "Mac," she breathed out.

"You alright?" Mac asked.

"Yes, just, need, catch breathe," she stammered out.

If Mac was in a laughing mood he probably would have laughed at her.

Jo took a few more minutes, to catch her breathe. "Okay what do we have?" she asked still wheezing.

"Adam has been missing about an hour now, Flack is looking at security tapes as we speak," Mac told her.

"And Flack is done looking at security tapes," Don answered as he walked up to them. "Adam was sitting her, Tompkins walks up, talks to Adam, then Adam looks around and leaves with him. What he said to Adam I haven't a clue, we'll have to ask the kid when we find him. But then they head down the stairs." Flack finished and pointed to the stairwell.

"Where does those stairs lead?" Mac asked.

"To the roof, but you need a prox card to get onto the roof and it goes to each floor, but the third floor is closed for renovations," the nurse answered.

The three of them looked at each other unsnapped their gun holsters and pulled their weapons. They softly entered the stairwell, when Mac heard crunching noises under his feet, "Adams' cell phone," he whispered.

As they slowly began to descend into the stairwell they heard gunshots, all three of them went into full sprint down the stairs, jumping down onto landing to make their way to the third floor quicker.

Mac was the first to exit, "Adam," he called, no answer.

Behind him was Jo and Flack, "down there," Flack pointed. Two bodies lay no more than halfway down the hallway two bodies neither of them moving. They looked at each other, Jo had tears welling in her eyes, Mac and Don tightened their jaws, was he alive?

**Sneak Peek:**

**Well this is it until this coming weekend. Thanks to everyone who has been following, favoring and reviewing this fic. Means a lot.**

Well is Adam alive or dead? Is Tompkins alive or dead? How is this all going to end?


	19. Chapter 19

He laid there motionless, he had tried to move several times, but the knife twisted deeper into his side. Adam coughed up blood; crimson droplets dotted his now bruised face. He'd tried to yell, but he couldn't get the words to form. That's when he saw them three black blobby forms. Adam laughed incisively; he wasn't sure what was so funny about three black blobby forms. They had tried to talk to him, but their words didn't make any sense. It wasn't English whatever they were saying. Adam ignored them and closed his eyes, he liked it when he closed his eyes it made things better.

_He sat there swinging his legs back and forth on the bench, the sun was bright and the weather warm. He could hear a bird chirping off to the right of him. He just listened to the sounds and letting the warmth of the sun beat down on his face, this place always made him feel safe. This was where he went when things got bad at home, this was his happy place. The clouds looked like fluffy cotton balls, the grass was the perfect shade of green, and butterflies danced from one flower to another. _

"_Hi," the curly dark haired lady greeted him as she sat down beside him._

_He remained silent._

"_You're not going to talk to me?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow and gave him a heartfelt smile._

"_I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he answered._

"_I'm not a stranger though am I?" she challenged._

_He looked at her studied her, there was something about her, like he knew her from somewhere before. "Okay I might know you, but how did you find this place? This is my special place." _

"_You invited me," she smiled warmly at him._

"_I did!" he blurted out._

"_Yes you did, and you know what? I want you to know that it's okay to go back to them, to leave your special place." _

_He shook his head no, "I like it here, it's safe, it's warm and no one is here to hurt me. I don't wanna go." He argued._

"_So you just want to sit here all alone, no friends, no lab, no Amber?" she pulled the ace out of her sleeve. _

"_You know about her!" _

"_I know a lot of things, but right now you need to be brave and go back to them, all of them." _

_He sat there for a moment, looking at the woman he could see the trust sparkle in her eyes. "And if I do? They might be mad at me, I didn't listen."_

"_Did you have a choice?" _

"_No, not really," tears welled up in his eyes. _

"_Then no one is going to be mad at you. They are going to be happy that you are okay." _

_He looked over at her, and then looked around absorbing his safe place the peacefulness, the warmth, and how he felt protected here, he turned to look at the woman but she had already gone, he just wish he knew who she was and how she found him._

**#########**

Mac, Jo and Don sat in silence as they waited to hear news on Adam; he'd been beaten badly, and then stabbed. The doctors voices haunted them, echoing all around them, "_He's lost a lot of blood_, _looks like_ _internal bleeding," the doctor yelled, "He's shockey, and his heart rate is dropping, we're losing him," another one shouted._ No words were exchanged, no funny antidotes of do you remember when Adam did.., nothing but cold silence. Mac sat with his head in his hands, Jo was sobbing, and Don leaned his head back onto the wall, with his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

**#########**

"What do we know?" Danny asked as he turned around to look at Lindsay.

"Nothing, he's still in surgery," Lindsay responded.

"He's going to be alright, he's got to be, he owes me ten bucks," Danny joked. Or at least he tried.

"Let's get the scene processed," she huffed annoyed with her husband.

They snapped a few pictures of the blood pool that had outlined Adam side at one time, the blood on the wall where someone got there head bashed. A chill went down Lindsay spine as the thought of the blood being Adams. They both turned to see the gun still lying where Adam had released it, and Tompkins cold body lay, he had taken two to the chest, good shot Adam, Danny proudly thought.

"Boom," Lindsay hollered.

"Hey that's my line," Danny laughed, "So what do you have Montana?" Danny walked over and stood beside his wife.

She smiled over at him, he doesn't call her that much anymore, now it's just babe. Turning her attention back to the scene, "That," she pointed to a security camera, "Danny if works we've got the whole thing on tape."

"Do we really want to watch it?" Danny solemnly replied. The two of them stood there silently did they really want to watch Adam get stabbed?

**#########**

"What is taking so long?" Mac finally asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, it's been nearly two hours." Jo chimed in.

"It's hard to say, I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Don added.

Each of them had been there before, sitting in a hospital waiting on word on someone. Waiting to hear if someone close to them was alive, or dead, it never gets easier. Just then they noticed a doctor approaching them.

"Detective Taylor?" the white haired doctor asked.

"Yes," Mac looked up at the man, his eyes pleading to give him good news.

"He's lost a lot of blood, his lung was punctured, he's got a couple of cracked ribs, he's not out of the woods yet, the next forty eight hours will be critical. He's still unconscious, but if he comes around in the next two days he'll be fine."

"What happens if he doesn't wake up?" Jo asked.

"It's hard to say, he doesn't have any major head trauma. Most of the injuries were on his sides, especially the knife wound, it's a good thing no one took it out he most likely would have bled to death in the matter of minutes."

"When can we see him?"

"You can see him now, but briefly, it might do him some good to hear familiar voices. What about parents or any other family we may need to notify?"

"No we are his family." Mac replied in a matter of fact voice.

The doctor nodded, and walked them down to his room. They stood beside his bed; they heard the soft beeping of the heart monitor, giving them a sign that his heart was strong. He had tubes and wires running all over him, and needles in his arms. The most heart wrenching was the tube that ran down into his mouth to help him breathe.

"He looks so, so frail and weak," Jo sobbed and she squeezed Mac arm, Mac softly placed his other hand on hers.

"Is he okay?" the soft voice came from the doorway.

Mac turned around to see Christine standing there, "you shouldn't be up," he scolded her.

"Now listen hear, I'm very capable of being up, and besides I've been released. I was just sticking around to hear about Adam."

"He's going to be okay; doctor said the next forty eight hours will be the most critical."

Christine walked over to Mac and hugged him.

**#########**

Danny and Lindsay made their way to the security room in the hospital. "You can't be here," the disheveled looking man snorted, Lindsay wrinkled her nose he was leaned back in his chair in a wrinkled shirt, and cramming a jelly donut into his mouth. How gross, she cringed.

"NYPD," Lindsay replied holding up her badge, as did Danny.

"Oh, what can I do for you officers?" He brought his chair out of the recline setting and smoothed out his shirt, or so he tried and smiled at the two officers.

"The camera on the third floor is it still working?" Danny asked.

"Yes they work, have to make sure none of our equipment or drugs grows legs and walk out of here."

"Good, we need you to pull footage up of today and burn us a copy, now." Lindsay said in an impatient voice.

He turned his attention back to the monitors, "can I ask why?"

"Sure there was stabbing on that floor," Danny barked. "Just out of curiosity why don't you have that floor up on your screen?"

"Didn't need to contractors are off today." He handed them the disc.

Great the hospital had Barney Fife as their security guard.

**#########**

So does anyone want to guess who the curly dark haired woman is? Or did I just make it easy? (Did the dream style sequence work?) Well one more chapter to go, I'm off on Friday so hopefully I'll be able to get the last chapter done. LOL


	20. Chapter 20

They had all watched the security footage in horror; it was the quietest room in the whole lab. "Turn it off," Jo croaked as she wiped the tears streaming from her cheeks.

"It's amazing he's alive," Hawkes chimed in.

Adam had survived but as of last night he hadn't regained consciousness. They had taken shifts Danny and Lindsay were with him now. Each of them checking their phones to make sure they hadn't missed any calls.

**#########  
**

They were playing cards, "you cheated," he quipped.

"Prove it," she giggled.

They both looked over at their friend and sighed; they had taken him off the ventilator which was a good sign. But Adam still wasn't awake.

"Okay anther hand?" Danny challenged.

"Oh so you think you can beat me?"

"You got to give a guy a chance."

"Messer you are a mess." Lindsay laughed.

"You married me." He smiled at her.

"I did, hmm wonder if that was wise?"

"You are not funny."

"Yes I am."

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to sleep." He said half way still asleep.

Danny and Lindsay shot up out of their chairs to see Adam wide awake.

"You're awake," Danny smiled brightly at his friend.

Tears ran down Lindsay cheek, they were happy tears.

"What haven't you ever seen anyone asleep before?" He tried to move but the pain was overbearing. His voice horse and raspy from the tube that had been down his throat.

"Don't try and move you'll tare the stitches."

"What are you talking about? Where am I?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Adam looked between the two, "the last thing I remember was walking down stairs with Tompkins." He swallowed hard.

"But nothing after that?"

"Stella, I remember seeing Stella."

They looked at him with confusion. "Stella, lives in New Orleans, she's been there a little over a year."

"Oh," he blushed, and quickly went back to the conversation at hand, "I remember fighting, and then I remember grabbing something." Adam voice trailed off.

"You grabbed a gun," Danny explained, "Tompkins he stabbed you, you nearly died."

"I'm going to call Mac and the rest of the team." Lindsay chirped happily.

"Look Adam you may not remember anything right now, but you will it could be all at once or come back to you in flashes."

Adam nodded. He laid there thinking about his dream, she'd always understood him, and not many people did. He also knew that Danny and the rest of the team would never understand, it was his secret, he had many but this one was a good secret the kind that made you smile. They had stayed in contact even after she left for New Orleans; he had even taken her to the airport.

"So I see you are awake," the young blonde nurse said as she stood in the doorway of his hospital room.

Adam smiled widened. "Hey," he just smiled at her. "Oh I'm sorry, Danny this is Amber," he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Danny nodded his head.

"Looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other," she looked at Adam.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Depends," She softly replied. "And the doctor will be in to see you shortly." She added.

"Looks like something good came out of all this," Danny quipped.

Adam just smiled.

**#########**

Mac and the rest of the team sat in the waiting room, patiently waiting for the prognosis on Adam, he woke up but the question of permanent damage still lingered in the air.

"The doctor is almost done," Amber told them passing by them.

"I have a question," Jo piped up.

"Okay, what would that be?" Mac asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was going to be.

"Why won't anyone call Adam folks? I mean as a parent I'd be livid if no one called me if Ellie or Tyler got hurt."

Mac went to say something but was cut off by Danny, "look Jo when it comes to Adam family he doesn't talk about them, it's just that he didn't have a nice childhood, okay. We don't go there with him; he shuts down quicker than the Lincoln Tunnel at rush hour."

"Still, I'd want to know no matter what."

"Jo what Danny is trying to say is that Adam dad is a drunk and a bum. He used to slap around him and his mom, pretty bad."

Jo looked at the floor, a twinge of guilt washed over her. "I'm so stupid, when I first came here I don't know I guess I was just trying to break the ice, I mentioned his parents."

"You didn't know, now you do and Adam didn't hold that against you did he?"

"No, he looked like a deer caught in headlights though." Jo admitted.

"I'm sure he did."

As the conversation died down they saw the doctor walk towards them. "So far all signs are good, however he won't be able to leave anytime soon, and when he does he'll be restricted on what he can do, especially physical activity. He'll have to go through physical therapy to help strengthen the muscle tissue that was torn. It's going to be a slow recovery; I don't want anyone thinking that he'll be up running around next week. That is not going to happen. A month maybe more," the doctor warned them.

"Understood, and thank you doctor. Adam doesn't have anything to worry about. He'll have the whole support the NYPD Crime Lab." Mac told him.

"Good, I would also suggest counseling," The doctor offered.

"That is already in the works, he doesn't have a choice. He's not going to like it one bit, but if he wants to keep his job he'll go. And I think he'll want to keep his job," Mac implied.

**#########  
**

They all piled into Adam room, at first it was awkward silence. "I guess you are pretty upset with me?" Adam shyly began.

"Why would we be mad at you?" Mac wondered.

"I didn't listen." Adam looked down at the bland itchy hospital sheets.

"No one is mad, but we would like to know what made you go with Tompkins?" Mac questioned.

"He said he would just start shooting people," Adam swallowed hard, looking briefly up at the team. "I figured I'd just give him what he wanted, me," he shrugged. "I couldn't let him just shoot innocent people." He added.

"So that's why you went with him." Mac answered. "Okay," Mac switched gears back to situation at hand, "we talked to the doctor he said you won't be leaving anytime soon, so I'll file the medical leave for you and get that going. And Adam as soon as they release you from the hospital you go and get counseling."

Adam began to argue but was quickly shut down when Mac raised his hand, "no choice, either you do it or you can file for unemployment." Mac voice was stern.

Adam crossed his arms and pouted.

"Are you pouting?" Danny quipped.

"No," Adam grumbled.

"You are," Flack laughed.

"Oh shut up, this isn't fair; I told you I don't like people in my head."

"Well too bad." Mac shot back.

"Fine," was Adam only response.

"You'll see how much of a help it will be."

**#########**

It was the longest month of Adam Ross life, but today was the day; he was being released from the hospital. Amber had been the best medicine for him, pushing him every step of the way, his personal cheerleader. Today was no different.

"You ready honey?" she asked as she wheeled in a wheelchair.

"Not in that I'm not." He wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"It's hospital regulations." She sternly pointed at it for him to take a seat.

"Yes ma'am," he winked.

"Now Detective Taylor stopped by to give this to you, but you were napping, so here," she handed him a piece of paper.

Adam looked down at the paper, Dr. Barbra Suri; Psychologist was the header on the letter. Underneath of it were directions and a time. And below that Adam noticed a personal note. Be on time, or else. Mac.

Adam rolled his eyes. But he would go and he would make the best of it.

Outside stood Jo Danville, "Hey kiddo," she greeted, "ready?"

"Am I ever." He answered, hopped up out of the wheelchair and into the SUV.

He leaned out the window and kissed Amber. "Call me." She hollered as she watched them drive off.

"Oh I forget to give you this," she handed him a letter.

Adam looked down at the letter, why did it feel so heavy? He wondered. He opened the letter, it was from Matt.

Adam, Glad you are okay, thanks for being there for me when I was dealing with Molly death. By the time you get this I'll be in Colorado, my company transferred me there I needed a fresh start. I'm sure you don't want to go back to your place so here is a key to my condo outside of the Financial District. Free of charge. So don't try and send me rent or anything okay, I'm just looking out for a friend. Matt.

"Looks like I'm moving after all," Adam smiled.

Jo didn't have to ask she had already talked with Matt. She was amazed at the kind gesture, Adam had some stand up friends.

**#########**

Adam sat nervously in the waiting room. He really, really didn't want to do this. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Mr. Ross," a soft voice called from the receptionist desk.

"Yes," he said standing up and walking over.

"Dr. Suri will see you now," she pointed to the dark colored door.

He nodded and walked inside. It wasn't what he expected, where was the couch? I mean isn't that what you did? Lie on a couch and tell your life story.

"Adam Ross," she asked looking over the tip of her glasses.

"Yes," he answered it wasn't anything like what he expected. The woman sat before him was older mid-fifties was his guess, she sat in an upholstered chair, an empty one across from her separated by a round oak table.

"You seemed surprised?" she smiled at him.

"I am, there is no couch." He shrugged.

The doctor laughed, "Only in the movies." She waved him over to take a seat.

"So Adam what brings you in?" she wanted him to begin, wanted him his story. It helped with the recovery.

"I was told I had to or lose my job." He snidely responded.

"That is what I was told, but you could have left your job," she pointed out.

Adam fidgeted. He couldn't lose his job, he loved his job it was part of him, and it had help define him. "Okay maybe it's more than that," he admitted.

"Well start where you feel comfortable."

"I was attacked, about two months ago, first in my apartment than at a hospital, he nearly killed me. Almost did." He started.

"But you survived, you must be pretty strong," she added.

"No, I'm not strong, I'm just me."

"So what happened to the man that attacked you?"

"I shot him. It was either me or him, I didn't want to die, never have."

"See that is strength, and right there the will to live."

Adam thought about that statement, maybe she had a point. "I never thought of it that way."

"See I'm not so bad after all am I?" she smiled at the young man.

Adam smiled back; maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad.

**#########**

Adam would continue to see Dr. Suri for the next three months; he would eventually come to terms with his dad, and his mother's depression. The nightmares slowly vanished as well. He was told that he didn't see her as much, and eventually he stopped seeing her all together.

Two months later Adam would return back to work, full duty.

**#########**

Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do have a couple of ideas bouncing around. One story I have is jump off of this one. Another one is a prequel to "Paroled." And it will directly connect to "The Party's Over". I'm just not sure, guess I will have to see what happens.


End file.
